The Ancients: Story 2
by kurie-tibiti
Summary: Harry has been Taken, they think he's just wandered off. There's lots to do and so little time to do it. Mother Nature's word's ring clear it's time to learn to fight.
1. Annonymous Owl's

**The Ancients: Story 2**

Created by

Vudu

And

StarHealer

**Chapter One: Anonymous Owl's**

There were seven people seated around Professor Dumbledore's desk. Ron had counted them all on both his hands. It was better then thinking of other things. Things that granted should have been on his mind.

Hermione was looking out the window beside him, he could see the tear roll down her eyes as she wiped away at it furiously.

It had only been two hours since Harry hadn't shown up at the Hogwarts after the argument. Harry had gone missing. Those words still rang in his ears.

'How could we have left him alone? We knew they were after him again. When are they not? So stupid, so bloody stupid!'

'Mr. Weasley I understand your predicament. While I don't appreciate the fact you all kept this from me, you will all be dealt with after. Once Harry has been returned to us. Miss. Granger should not have had to come to me tell me this on her own.' Albus replied wearily.

Ron hung his head. he tipped it to the side. Emma wasn't doing much better. She had turned into a small kitten, just barely 2 months old he would have guessed. She had climbed up on the gits lap and curled up.

Wasn't unusual, he supposed. If he had been in her spot he'd blame him self too… he did blame himself, in a round about way.

'We have to find him. He was last seen in Hogsmead there fore he must have disappeared from there. Let us hope he has simply wandered off… and not the, un-imaginable.'

'Harry would never wander off Professor. That's not like him. I know it was them Voldemort and his ugly gang of cowards. They took him, and we have no way of finding him any time soon.' Hermione looked from her window to the people in the room.

Sirius was furious, storm the grounds and Hogsmead, find the bloody death eaters and rip them to shreds. How he wanted to storm their wretched castle to his godsons rescue. But the un-bearably tight grip Remus had on him kept him still. In the soft, plush chair to the side of the room.

'Remus, Sirius I want you to head to town ask everyone there follow to where he was headed. We need to know where he was headed to first. I hope he got to where he was going, if only to make things easier.'

Sirius stood up and with his friend headed out the door. Snape sat in his chair scratching at Emma's ear and back. 'Perhaps they used Portkey, or apparition. I doubt you'll be able to follow. They would have waited till he got to his destination. It wouldn't do to have witnesses. But then again, no witness walks away to tell what they see.'

Julia sat on Draco's bed; the blond had left to fetch some pain potion for the pain in her head. The fights with her older sibling were getting to her. If only they had never come and gotten involved.

A pop in front of her startled her. A neat black envelope sat in front of her. She picked it up and carefully opened the flap breaking the blood red seal of a snake. A wand fell in her lap. Pulling out the note hidden inside, she began to read.

_Dear Miss Julia Snape_

_This wand is of great importance to you. If it falls into any hands other then yours I'm afraid of what would become of your goal. _

_Keep it hidden, away from prying eyes. Hidden from your other half, both of them. I will send another owl for it when I have need of it. You had best have it when that time arrives._

_Yours in service,_

_Rook_

Se crumpled up the letter and threw it in the blazing fire. Twirling the wand in her fingers she looked it over before she snapped her finger and it diapered to the bottom of her trunk in her room.

Sirius had his nose to the floor who would have though the town of Hogsmead would have to many scents? Trying to discern Harry's from the little old lady down the road was touch.

With Remus talking to people as they passed about the boy who lived slowly they mad their way to the Shrieking Shack.

'Well Padfoot. Here we are, you think they used a Portkey?'

He turns around and looks at the shack, leaning on the fence in his human form her thinks.

'Perhaps he wanted to think of how he almost had a home with me. It's what would cheer me up after a falling out with my friends.'

Walking around Remus holds out his wand and scans it over the ground. Nothing appeared no shape of a rusty old boot, no trash that could have been a Portkey. No left over Portkey dust showing one was activated.

'Nothing, they didn't leave by Portkey Sirius.' He sighs and leans against the fence, surprised its still standing.

Standing up Sirius closes his eyes. He feels the air around him, blowing his long hair back and whipping it forward. The small whispers of the wind slowly become louder, he opens his eyes and looks around him.

He could see the strengthening charm they did as boys on the fence. The natural magic of the forest behind them. And an apparition just below Remus' feet. Pushing him aside slightly he bends down o examine it.

'Apparition.'

With a pop he disappears only to be through back against the trees across from the shack. He was blocked, there was no way to find out where his godson was taken to. He got up and whipped out his wand slashing at the tree that broke his fall. It went tumbling to the forest floor.

'They blocked it. How they knew or learned to do it I don't know. You know who would have showed them, just like the slimy gits.'

'Some on Sirius time to go tell Albus what we found. Maybe as Padfoot you can tell who it was.'

With a grimace he transformed and they trekked back to the castle. The walk was longer then it was to get down there. With the weight of it all, it just seemed futile. With the smell of sweat, fire and the stench of Azkaban he knew it was his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. But the other one bugged him. He never smelled it before.

With Hermione, Ron and Emma safely in bed Remus sat down beside Sirius. There was class the next day, how they would cop without Harry and keep it looking normal he didn't know.

'There was no way to follow them. They apparated but they blocked it.'

'Bella was the one to take him. I could smell it all over the field. I feel so useless while he's out there going through who knows what.'

'Calm down Sirius. We will find him. I have Severus looking for anything he can through his colleagues. All we can do is gather the order and wait.'

Harry was chained to a wall, he was just in front of him. But Ron couldn't reach him, he couldn't save him. The figure hovering over him was foreboding.

The figures wand was out, he could see Harry twitching, shaking and blood dribbled out of the corner of his mouth.

The room, no dungeon was dark, damp and cold. He shivered as Harry stopped moving. The figures wand was down. He was talking but Ron couldn't hear anything, everything was quiet, too quiet. Like the world was deaf.

He looked into Harry's eyes, he was scared. The light that crashed into him sent Harry shaking again. He had to get out, to help him. His best mate was hurting.

His vision was going black, things were disappearing. The wall holding the chains disappeared. The floor vanished and the figure went with it. The chains fell from Harry's wrists and he looked up into Ron's eyes.

His eyes were blood shot, the retinas were so wide it covered the green of his eyes. He opened his mouth and as everything fell away and he began to wake he heard a blood curdling, ear piercing scream.

So loud, so real it was. It was like the sound came back on full blast. He sat bolt up right in bed, he was sweating and shaking. His skin was un naturally pale in the glowing moon light. He could hear the screams echo in his head.


	2. Trouble on the Horizon

**Chapter Two: Trouble on the horizon **

By the next day the whole school knew that Harry was missing. The school was split between kids worrying about Harry, kids thinking he was pulling some kind of Publicity stunt and kids not caring at all.

"Of course his going to pull a stunt like this' Draco tells anyone who will listen to him 'he hasn't been in the paper in a long time, he feels left out. Make sure his followers have more stories to read. It makes me sick." Julia, Crab and Goyle burst of laughing.

"You think, 'he who must not be named' has him don't you, 'Neville asked Ron and Hermione as a group of them sit in the common room, 'I mean I know he is after him but during the school year. He's got to know Dumbledore would notice right away he was missing."

"Yes we do,' Hermione says looking over at Ron and Emma, 'he has his reasons for taken Harry now I'm sure."

"There is something you are not telling us,' Seamus Finigan said, 'come on we are Harry's friends too."

"Guys we know,' Ron replied 'but we just can't say anything right now."

"We want to help,' Luna said, 'let us help."

"Look we know all this,' Emma speaks up now 'and the way you guys can help us out right now is just going on with things and letting us handle this."

"If that's what you guys want, its what we will do," Seamus said and the other two nod.

Remus, Sirius, and Dumbledore had been in the headmaster's office for quite some time by this point trying out different spells to try to locate Harry. As of yet nothing has come close to helping them with this problem. But none of them had expected it to be easy to find Harry since they were sure that the dark lord had him. They had all just silently hoped for some kind of small miracle. After what Ron had brought to them after his latest premonition they were more then a little worried.

Sirius was pacing the office "why is nothing working,' he shouted 'I mean I know the dark lord is good but so are we."

Dumbledore sits back in is chair behind his desk. "I know this latest development doesn't shed good light on things,' he pauses 'but we know that we still have time."

"What good is that,' Sirius shoots back 'the one that wants him dead is the one that has him! We have proof of that now."

Dumbledore just sits there "Sirius please. We are doing all we can. We are going to get Harry back but its going to take a little time."

"Well time is not on our side!" Sirius asks.

"We just have to pray that it is." Dumbledore answers.

Hermione and the others had been searching the library for anything that could possible help with there problem. But just like the adults they had all come up empty handed. Every possible spell they could find seemed to be blocked.

Emma throws the book she had been looking through for the last hour or so onto the table in front of her "We got to be missing something?" She says.

"We are, it's got to be something right under our noses that we can do.' Hermione answers, 'and we are going to feel silly not thinking of it sooner."

"What ever it is we go to find it soon, Harry didn't look to good."

"Yes Ronald we know, 'Emma said.

"I'm just saying," Ron replied.

Hermione rolls her eyes, "look' she starts 'we all just got to take a deep breath and calm down. We are driving ourselves mad with worry and not thinking clearly. It's not helping Harry!"

"Ok, we've tried, Apparition, Pokey, summoning, what else is there to do?" Emma asked.

"That's what we are trying to figure out?" Ron asks.

Emma raises her hand slowly "do you guys realize that we are going in circles here?" she says with a small giggle.

The other two look at each other thinking for a moment before they too start laughing and Emma joins in again.

After a while longer Emma gets up saying she needs some fresh air. She leaves the castle and walks around on the school grounds. She spots Luna talking to her self or so it seems and she slowly walks over.

"Lovely day isn't it?" Luna says without looking at her.

"It would be better!" Emma concludes.

"A little rain never hurt anyone." Luna says.

"Yea but a lot can kill!" Emma replies.

"Things aren't going good with the whole Harry thing I take it." She asks.

Emma just shakes her head, not saying anything just looking over the grounds at other students walking by. A couple owls fly over head as the two stand there.

"You know VampRuiners like to hide things in plan sight!" Luna says after a moment of silence passes between the two of them.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asks turning sideways to look at Luna for the first time since walking over.

"They like to hide things to make stuff hard, hurt the people they should be caring about. Usually the hand that feeds them. In a weird way it shows they care.' Luna says before walking off.

Emma just looks after her, trying to figure out what she had been talking about. '_Was she trying to tell me something? That kind of sounded like she was talking about Julia. Could she have something to do with all this?' _

Emma returns to the school and makes her way through the corridors towards the Gryffindor tower. She enters through the portrait of the fat lady and walks down to the girls dorms. She didn't know what she was looking for, as she started to look around Julia's bed, on her night table and on top of her chest. She found nothing of interest. She stood for a while staring at Julia's chest at the foot of her bed. She slowly walks over and takes the stuff of the top and places them neatly right beside her. Emma hesitates for a moment before opening the chest and looking down at the stuff laying on top. Slowly she starts to remove items for the chest. Most of it is Julia's clothes, a couple books, and some text books. It's not until she reaches the very bottom that something with a handle comes into view. Only as she reaches down and pulls it out does she realized that it's a wand.

"This is Harry's!" Emma says turning it over the wand.

"What do you think you are doing sis?" Julia's voice calls out from behind her.

Emma turns around to see hr sister is leaning against the wall at the bottom of the stairs. She turns around holding up the wand. "Where did you get this?" she asks.

Julia pushes off the wall and walks over to her bed sitting down. "Since it was in my chest that you were looking through with out permission I don't have to answer that" Julia sneers.

Emma just glares at her waving the wand around. "This is Harry's wand. And as you know he has been missing. Let me ask you again, where did you get this." She shots back.

An evil smile appears on Julia's face, "Harry's wand is it, I didn't know that sister dear. That is news to me." She replies.

"Right, I believe you. Lord Voldermort told you to steal this from him didn't he" Emma shots back.

"Voldermort has better things to do then get me to steal 'HARRY POTTER'S' WAND." Julia returns shouting herself.

"How long have you had this?" Emma asks trying to calm herself down a little.

Julia shrugs a little before answering still smiling at her sister, "a couple days I guess. Lost track of time."

Emma doesn't say anything else just grabs Julia's arm and drags her from the dorm, through the common room, and out the portrait of the fat lady. She continues to pull her through the school past students who turn to watch them go by. Julia struggles to get out of her grasp.

"Where are you taken me" Julia shouts though she is sure she knows where they are headed.

"You put this on yourself sister!" is Emma's only reply.

They continue through the school and too the gargoyles' that guard Dumbledore office.

"Lemon drops" Emma says.

Julia uses this moment to try to make a run for it, and try to snap away, but Emma stops her. She is dragged up the spiral steps by her sister. As Emma and Julia enter the headmasters' office, Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore look up and see them.

"Look who's had Harry's wand this whole time and didn't bother to tell anyone this little bit of information!" Emma says pushing Julia forward and holding up Harry's wand for them to see.


	3. Just Like Them

**Chapter Three: Just Like Them**

Emma pushed Julia hard further towards Dumbledore's desk. The force had her tripping slightly over her feet. She stood up only to look into the headmaster's eyes and look away.

Sirius leaned forward, 'You… you had it all this time and told no one? What the HELL WERE YOU THINKING?' he bellowed.

Before Sirius' butt could leave the chair fully Remus grabbed hold of his shoulder and pushed him back down.

'Stay!' Remus commanded.

'I'm not a dog Remus you can't tell me to stay like one.' He grumbles back while folding his arms.

Looking out the window he sees bright clouds and the sun shining down. They found a means to rescue his godson, but would it be too late?

'Julia I suppose you have something to say about all this?' Dumbledore asks.

She turns her head to the side and her shoulders slump. She had nothing to say in her defense or to add to make things better.

Emma fumed she opened her mouth and closed it several times.

'Your just like them Julia Anne Cardigan.' She wipes away the tears rolling down her soft skin.

Julia's head snapped up and her eyes went wide. Shed never say something like that, because it wasn't true. She knew it wasn't true.

'I would do anything to help you save Draco even die for you. Yet with his wand in your grasp you did nothing. You can't even give me a fucking answer. We're twins Jules, HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME?'

With a cry of furry she storms out of the doors and to the Black Lake for solitude. Dumbledore looks as the door closes again after bouncing off the stone wall. A hole in the wall stood out but it was nothing.

'I have nothing to say professor.' She says again.

'Then I have no choice, but to have you under surveillance. I don't the evidence needed to suspend you or expel you. Having his wand in your possession doesn't fair well for you.'

He placed the wand in his drawer and locked it up. Looking back over his half moon spectacles he sighed and looked to the young lady before him.

'You will return to your dorm Miss Cardigan.' He commands with a twinkle in his eyes.

Julia sighed as she walked through the halls. This wasn't going the way it was intended to. Granted she didn't exactly know how it was supposed to go just then. But that wasn't her point. How was she to know it was boy wonder's wand?

'It's not my fault. Stupid old codger and that damn boy wonder and his stupid idiotic friends.' She grumbled under her breath.

She hated the way things were going. He father was in Azkaban; her mother was getting much better and would be out soon enough. But the fact still remained. She was all alone even with so many people around her and at an arms reach.

Coming to a split in the hall way she looks around. To go to her dorm and be alone to sulk and think of things she'd rather not just then. Or to go to Draco. Defy what she was just told and get things off her chest and be comfortable for just a while.

She walked down the hall to Draco's room. She knew she wasn't supposed to but to hell what Dumbledore wanted. She wanted this, she needed this.

When she entered his room Draco instantly knew something was off. He got up and crossed over to her to hold her in his arms.

'What's wrong?'

'I got a package. And it had a wand and a note inside. I was to keep it hidden. But I failed. My sister found the wand. Unfortunately or fortunately I don't know it was Potter's wand. To make a long story short they know and now I'm under house arrest. Or rather "Surveillance" as the old coot puts it.' She scowls.

'Relax, he probably won't do anything. He meddles when he shouldn't and doesn't when he should. Everyone knows that. Come on, let's lie down and relax.' Draco replies leading Julia to his bed.

She lies down on her chest and folds her arms under her head. Draco slips his hands under her shirt and lifts it up over her head. Taking the hint she lets her shirt come over her head and rests it under her head with her arms.

She feels cool liquid dribble onto her back and quickly heat up. She needed this, oh how she needed this. As Draco's hands ran up and down her back, she couldn't help but drift off to her thoughts. How would she protect her family now?

'She won't even talk to me now. She'll do everything to help get him back. And get into the middle of the fight. There goes all my work I've done…'

Emma hauls Ron and Hermione out of the library and to Dumbledore's office after a bit of a break. All the questions she knew would come came. She ignored them. How could she tell them her own flesh and blood turned against her and everything that was right?

'Come on Em tell us what happened.' Ron wines.

'Quiet Ron, unless you want some cheese with that wine? She'll tell us when it's time.' Hermione snapped.

Coming to a rest in front of the old wooden door they wait to be let into the room. With the quiet 'Enter' they push open the door to see the rest of the Weasley's, Tonks, Lupin, Mad Eye, and Kingsley with Sirius standing off to the side with a frown.

'We have a way to find where our young Mr. Potter is. It is sad that I must say but a student was in possession of his wand. They have been dealt with and that is all I will say. Now, Remus I believe you have the parchment we need?'

'Yes Albus.' He replies and places a large parchment on the entire surface of his cleared desk.

'Now, I'm not sure most of you know this. Just like the wand chooses the Wizard it can do almost anything to help it and protect it. I believe the wicas in the USA call it Scrying.' Dumbledore chuckled.

He held the end of the wand loosely in his hand over the parchment. Gold leaves appeared around the edge of the parchment. The wand began to weave back and forth in his loose hold.

Words formed at the bottom of the page as trees upon trees formed in the center and spread out to smooth land with lush grass and odd bushes. In cursive writing Scotland formed at the bottom.

Soon the trees began to get bigger as if they were slowly getting closer. Entranced by the sight Sirius moved closer and leaned in. It was like flying around trees weaving between them and their branches.

Soon and old and decrepit manor came closer to view. Surrounded by forest and a large brick fence they could see the sights of the manor.

'Edinburgh. I remember that forest. Went on vacation there with my family. But how do we get in there?' Hermione asked.

Mad Eye smiled.

A mile away from the manor Emma appears in a cloud of shadow. With a start she sees Ron and Hermione appeared by the Portkey Dumbledore had made for them. Everyone was there. They had to walk the rest of the way. It was too risky to apparate in directly or Portkey.

Too many traps could have been set. After walking the path to the Iron Gate attached to the brick wall Dumbledore and rest of the team blast down the gate while Ron and Emma go over their plan with Hermione.

Closer and closer to the castle things begin to change. The grass gets darker, as if dying with their every step. The garden along the right side of the property is over run with weeds and grass. The swing attached to the loan tree in the center swings in the breeze.

Grabbing hold of Ron's arm she shadow walks to the basement of the old manor house. Knowing the others are most likely fighting with a few death eaters still there makes Ron nervous. He swallows and looks around.

'Well? Where is he? Can you sense him?' She asks.

He nods and leads them down a deserted hall. The cell at the end of the hall feels frighteningly familiar to Ron. The cell from his dream.

'There.' He whispers. They draw closer and peer through the lock on the door. Harry is suspended by chains against the far wall. No one around Ron whispers to her 'We should do it now. It's deserted. They're all fighting. We can get him away now and get him to safety.'

Once again Ron closes his eyes and clenches his teeth as they shadow walk into the cell in front of them.

'I hate that you know. Don't know how you stand it.' Ron replies trying to fight the fear and dread running in his veins.

'Just grab him. Hold him tight.' She whispers and holds the chains in her hand as close as she dares to Harry's bleeding wrists. The chains heat up and glow a deep red before breaking and Harry falls into Ron's arms.

'Quick let's go before someone comes.'

Emma grabs onto both them fast and just ad shadows engulf them she sees her Uncle enter the room. A tear escapes her eye but she blinks it away and takes them to the garden they passed before.

'Send your patronus to them. Tell them we have him.' Emma says. She conjures a damp cloth and wipes away dirt and sweat from Harry's face.

When Ron returns from the gate of the garden she stands up and lets Ron grab hold of Harry once again.

'One final time Ron. As son as we get to Hogwarts You need to get him to the infirmary. I'll just shadow walk to my room. I'm getting tired, I haven't done this much walking in a really long time.' She chuckles dryly trying to release the tension.

True to her word, she immediately lets go of them. Stumbling a bit she keeps her footing and disappears in shadow.

'Come one mate. Time to get you healed. Now If I just knew what to tell you when you wake up. Your gonna have lots of questions mate. I can tell.' As he reaches the infirmary he sees Poppy come closer.

'Could you help me? He isn't exactly light.' He replies with a sad smile and watches as his best friend disappears behind the curtains of a soft and warm bed the waits him.


	4. When we Meet

Chapter 4:

With Harry back everything was back to normal, or as normal as Hogwarts can be. Time was spent in classes, studying and just hanging out. The trio was outside getting some much needed air on the grounds of the school.

"He did all that to get a little bit of your blood?' Ron asks, 'he really wants it bad."

"Of course he does,' Hermione replies, 'what ever this potion is has to be some way to kill Harry."

Harry holds up his hands trying to stop the conversation "Ok I just got back, can we not talk about this right now." He says.

"So the rumors are true, Harry Potter has returned to Hogwarts." Draco spits out as he comes up behind them with Grab and Goyal behind him and Julia at his side.

Emma sits there watching her sister intensely as Harry replies. "Sorry to disappoint you but yes I'm back."

"It's been so quiet around here we need some entertainment. I mean talking about your detentions is so much fun!" Draco says as his group laughs.

Harry gets up with a sigh, knowing this was the end of their quiet time if they stayed. "Sorry you were so bored Malfoy, but it's not really my problem." Harry says pushing through the group and heading back to the castle. Ron, Hermione and Emma close behind.

The next day the group had Transfigurations with Professor McGonagall.

"Today class we will be changing a lizard into a purse. Go ahead and practices." She said.

The class got to work and most of the students had gotten the hang of it by this point. Though Ron's still ended up with a small tail.

Draco and Julia were sitting together, heads close, chatting about something or other not paying any attention to what was going on around them.

As the class ended Draco and his group disappeared quickly into the crowed of leaving students.

No matter what Harry said to his friends, they were still worried about him. Emma was the worst she seemed to be sticking to him like glue.

"Guys, I know you were worried about me, but I have been through worse." Harry said trying to get Emma to give him back his textbook. Emma blushed a little. "I know Harry, It's just that……."

"I know your upset that Julia kept the wand,' Harry interrupted her, placing a hand lightly on her arm. 'She wasn't there Emma, I don't even know how she got it."

"I know Harry,' Emma starts again, 'its just, how are we supposed to get her help after all this. We know what side she is on!"

Harry moves his hand from her arm to around her shoulders comforting as they leave the room. "We were picked for a reason, and so was she. Things are going to be alright." He says giving her a peck on the cheek.

They enter the common room and join Ron and Hermione there. They were talking quietly and studying for some class or other. All the sudden the room fills with smoke and everyone starts to panic and run for the portrait of the fat lady. They all stand in a group on the landing and stairs just outside the common room coughing and gasping for breath.

Professor McGonagall comes running. "What in the world happened here?"

Hermione as always is the first to speak up. "I think it was a stink bomb professor." she says.

McGonagall looks at all the students around her and raises a hand to her mouth before speaking again. "I have a feeling it was more then just that Miss Granger. Somebody get Professor Snape.

A confused look appears on all the students' faces as they look around at one and other. A loud gasp can be heard as they all realize their faces are orange.

"This has got to be Julia's doing." Emma says quietly to her friends.

Ron points one hand to the wall on the other side of the fat lady's picture. "I don't think so she's orange too."

The group looks over but Emma speaks up "she's trying to not get blamed for this."

"I don't know Emma.' Harry starts but Emma cuts him off.

"I thought you of all people would believe me Harry.' Emma starts tears in her eyes, 'I mean I know I've done you guys wrong, but I thought by now I had proven myself to you." She walks off quickly.

The Gryfindor's all stayed orange for the rest of the day but by morning Julia was back to normal. Emma had wondered off that morning before anyone could talk to her.

"Maybe Emma was right.' Harry says watching Julia from across the room. 'I mean only whoever made that bomb could have fixed it this fast. Professor Snape hasn't even found an antidote yet."

"It could mean Snape is in on this and doesn't want to get caught himself. He is her uncle you know." Ron replied.

"honestly Ron, I know you don't like the guy but stop accusing him of everything,' Hermione says before saying to Harry, 'it would make sense. She is still a Gryffindor

So she could still get into the common room. And Slytherins are supposed to be the best at potions."

Harry turns back to his friends, "we are going to have to speak to Emma."

It took the trio a while be they were finally able to track down Emma. They causally walked over to her.

"Is it ok if we join you?" Harry asks.

"It's a free country you can do whatever you choose." Emma replied.

"Look, we know you are mad that we didn't take your side right away. But that doesn't mean we are not friends or that we don't trust you." Harry said.

Emma looks over at them. "Are you sure she didn't set you up Harry, I mean I wouldn't put it passed her at this point."

Harry walks over and sits down beside her shaking his head. "How ever she got the wand it happened after I was taken. I dropped it as Bellartrix grabbed me and we disappeared. Some one else must have been there too and set this all up." Harry says.

"And she really hasn't been around us that much so she could not have known it was Harry's wand. She might have just gotten a note saying to keep the wand safe and not let anyone know about it." Hermione adds.

"So you think this is more Voldermorts doing.' Emma asks looking at all three of them one at a time. 'She's till working for him in a way."

Harry nods slowly before speaking again, "I don't think she ever stopped. Your moms doing alright but your dad's still in Azkaban with no sign of release. They are close right, maybe she's trying to get him home."

"You don't think I'm worried about him. 'Emma says. 'He is my father too. I just don't think working for Voldermorts is the right way anymore. Its more likely a way to get him killed."

"We are not saying that you don't care Emma, 'Ron replies. 'She' just still getting orders and following through, while you would tell us first."

We may not be on talking terms right now but I don't want my sister to die. Emma said.

Harry pulls her into a hug. Neither do we Em, Neither do we.


	5. When Trauma Affects the Brain

Chapter 5 When Trauma Affects the Brain

Harry had been walking around the school in a daze, he had been caught off guard. He had been tortured and alone for who knows how long. No one knew what he truly went through and he wasn't in the mind to share his experience.

Hermione he knew would get all book-ish and try to help him and gently shove him in the "right" direction. Ron, he knew a bit he knew that. Ron had seen him, what he looked like down in that dungeon. And he refused to burden Emma with it.

Harry went to a near by window and looked over the dark grounds, the sun had set long ago but he still hadn't gone to bed. When he lied down, he would relax, relaxing would mean falling asleep and sleeping meant dreaming. Dreaming horrible dreams, evil thoughts came to life and the dead walked among him.

Harry sighed and walked further down the corridor and stopped in front of the Room of Requirement. He smiled, the school always seemed to know what he needed when he needed it.

The room was wondrous, the high arched ceiling was decorated like the starry night sky with royal blue walls and baby blue pillars. Any martial artists dream with black mats to the left by a large marble fireplace and weights and magical dummies to the right.

Harry ripped off his shirt and threw it on the rack by the door along with his runners and ran to the mats and in the middle turned around on his heel and punched the air behind him.

'I won't let you beat me, you wont ruin my dreams and rule my life.' Harry punctuated every word with another fist to the air around him. Uppercut, hooks and jabs whizzed through the air.

The many films Dudley had watched flew passed his eyes his legs came up into the air and he turned around to duck down to the ground and swing out his legs again with another uppercut.

Harry had been going to the Room of Requirement every night and the training was paying off and the lack of sleep was starting to catch up to him. Emma noticed the tired look in his eyes.

'Harry, you look tired have you been sleeping ok?'

'I'm fine Emm, don't worry about me.'

'She's right Harry if you're having trouble sleeping you should see Madame Pomfrey.'

'Herm, I'm fine just drop it!' Harry poked at his potatoes. 'I'm going to bed, I'm not hungry.'

'Ron...'

'I know Herm, I'll go after him.'

Ron got to the dorm room just as Harry was rummaging through his trunk. 'Harry we're just worried about you. You seem so withdrawn now and you're looking worse for wear. We don't want to loose you again. And Emm too it all so hard she's talking again now.'

'I know Ron, it's just so hard to deal with. I don't want to talk about it, I'm not ready but I keep being pushed. I can't do it Ron, I need time. I'm dealing with this my own way.'

'When will you see you don't need to deal with this on your own? You need us Harry, you know that. I seen you remember? I told you in private when you got back. I know a bit what they did. So what maybe I don't know it all... I don't need to what I did see I know this is traumatic.'

Harry looked passed Ron for a moment and shook his head. He didn't get it, but that was Ron he was there till the end even if he did stray a couple times.

'Fine, I'll get some sleep now ok? I said I would, just please let me be for now.'

Ron sighed and walked to his bed and flopped down with a grunt. He turned over and could see Harry had kept his word and fallen asleep. He seemed troubled; they were too young to seem so troubled though. It wasn't fair, why did this have to happen? What was the point of it all? Was fate trying to mock them? Tease them? Or maybe prove it was pointless?

Just as Ron's eyes closed he could hear rustling from the other bed, Harry was either awake or in the through of a dream. Quiet footsteps told him Harry was awake. After a quick look he could see the Marauders Map half hidden under Harry's pillow. Obviously where he was going, he had been going there a while.

Harry disappeared into the Room again as he had for the last 2 weeks. Ron looked at the door and crept forward, it hadn't faded. Harry held his trust, he had warned him to let him be. But, what could be so important that he would loose sleep over?

Before his mind could register what he was doing he opened the door and walked inside. Harry hadn't seen him yet thankfully. Ron was amazed at the muscle Harry had put on.

'So this is what you been doing!' Oh no, Ron thought did I say that out loud?

'Ron!'

'Harry, listen... I'm sorry I really am. I was just...'

'You just can't leave things alone. You never could Ron.' Harry smiled. 'I've taken to martial arts. There are books on it over there across from you on the book shelves. Even ones on Divination. Guess it's time we had a talk about the next step!'


	6. As They vanish One by One

Chapter 6 As They Vanish One by One.

Julia wasn't one to cry out for a cut or bruise but ones again she appered in draco's dormitory on the verge of tears from the cuts and bruises that were al over her body. She knew she deserved this, for having emma find the wand, but that didn't mean she had to like it in any way. Draco knew what to do by now to make her feel better. He had found a potion that would smooth the pain to a numbing dull. She still could feel it but it was handle able at this point. She could have had draco go weeks ago to her uncle and get something to fix her up but she didn't want him to know about what was going on. She didn't want anyone to know. For the first week or so she didn't even tell draco cause she wanted to take the punishment like the person her father would want her to be. But after a while it was even to much for that. Either her or draco could figure out how the cuts and bruise were just appearing her at school. Hogwarts was suppose to be this all powerfully guarded school. But the lord of darkness could do whatever he wanted it seemed. Was anything going to be able to stop him. Would the girls ever do anything good enough to get on his good side again and see their father.

"it's a deep one this time, "draco said lightly touching the cut on her bear back with a towel. 'hard to stop the bleeding."

Just clean it up Hun ' Julia wined as the towel touched her back. 'I need to get back McGonagall been checking on me nightly to make sure I stay in the dormitories. Dumbledore orders."

I know girl,' draco said having had this conversation with her many times in the last month or so. 'and I'm trying. But what ever voldermort is doing is getting harder to fix."

"Why doesn't he just kill me? Whats with all this chances?" Julia says.

Draco grabs her arm turning her over so they are face to face. "I will not have you talk like that jules' he says keeping a hand on her 'you are not a quitter never had been. You are still here for a reason and what ever it is its going to be big."

Julia sighs pulling her shirt down and shaking his hand off getting up and pacing. "I know your right "D" its just, 'she sighs not sure how to get out what's going through her head. 'I need some time alone. I'll talk to you later." She snaps out before he can get another word past his lips.

As Julia appers again in the girls dormitories her sister runs right into her. They both look up to say sorry to the other person till they see how it is and the words freeze on their lips. The girls hadn't said a word to each other since the wand incident. They both seen to freeze for a sec before the both continue on their way without a word being spoken.

Julia sits on her bed with a sigh, with just a wave of her hand she had a towel flying over to her. She had been practising just like she knew the rest of the trio had been. She could get anything she wanted to come to her, most of the time. There was a couple incidences where nothing would move. Or someone would come upstairs and she would loose her concentration and the object would fall and she wouldn't be able to move it again when she was alone. She quickly got ready for bed. She liked to pretend she was asleep when professor McGonagall showed up.

Julia may have gotten the hang of her new power, to some degree, but not her mind link. She had always been able to control all her powers but since the cuts had been coming her powers seemed out of wack. It was like she was going backwords while everyone else was going forwards. She couldn't even contact draco anymore sometimes and they were in the same school. The link between the twins was a different kind of link, one she didn't think could be affected but she hadn't had an opportunity to check it cause of the fight with her sister.

She currently was outside trying to talk to draco. She know the school was magical, she shouldn't be able to snap in and out of it like she could, but it had never interrupted her link before so she know it had to be something else. Was someone trying to stop her from being able to contact her sister in a time of need. Was someone making sure to separate her from her sister and the trio… or anyone in the school for that matter. And was that person in the school or back in London.

"come on.' She growled at herself. 'this has got to work. Its never failed before. I've talked to draco this way for years." She sighed wondering not for the first time if she should go to Dumbledore with this or not. But shaking her head, she didn't trust the man. Not with her life or anything. No one could do anything for her. She would just have to wait like Draco said and see what happens. She just hated to wait.

Professor McGonagall showed up the next night earlier then expected and Julia wasn't in bed yet like she had hoped to be. "Professor Dumbledore would like to see you." She says.

"Sorry not interested,' Julia says continuing what she was doing. 'I'm already doing everything he asked."

"I'm sorry but its not up for decision he wants to see you now." Professor McGonagall says leading the way out of the room.

Julia follows her in silence as the make their way through the school and to the statu. She says the password and steps aside as the spiral staircase appers. Julia climbs the staircase slowly the only sound that can be hear is the clicking of her shoes. She gets to the top and knocks on the door. A 'come in' is heared and she enters the office closing the door and walking over to where Dumbledor is sitting behind is deck.

Professor dumbledor looks up as she enters and putting down the paper he was reading folds his hand on the top of the desk. "Glad you could join me this evening Miss Cardigan."

Julia just nods waiting for him to continue. Dumbledor lets the silents hang between them as if waiting for Julia to ask some kind of question but nothing comes. "I know you are wondering why I have called you here this evening" he asks watching her.

Once again Julia just stays quiet waiting for him to continue. As he is once again only answered with more silence dumbledor gets up and joins her at the front of his deck. "it as been brought to my attention that Draco Malfoy has missed some of his classes today. Do you know anything about this."

Julia opens her mouth a couple times not sure if she really want to answer him. "Even if I did' she finally says 'I'm not sure if I would tell you. I though you know everything that happens in this school."

Dumbledor nods his head at this taken off his glasses. "Usually I do. But there as been some things that have slipped by me this year. Seems the students are getting more sneaky about hiding things." He says trying to make a joke.

Julia fights the urge to roll her eyes at that statement and she stays quiet once again. Dumbledor had been watching her face. Studying it would be the more approperate. For any sign that she know anything about Draco. He didn't want to alarm anyone if this was just some prank that was being played. Finding nothing in her face he nods slow knowing something is going on in his school and not likeing it one bit. "Ok miss Cardigan you can return to your dormitory."

Julia gives him a small nod and gets out of there as fast as possible while Dumbledor returns to his desk trying to figure out what he is going to do.

Julia returns to the griffindor common room and heads up to the girls dormitories. She enters the one that she shares with her sister and starts to pace. She waves her hand sending all the articles in the room flying around like someone had been in there ransacking the room before falling on her bed in a heap crying.


	7. When All Else Fails, Go To Mother

Chapter 7 When All Else Fails, Go To Mother

Julia had had enough she wiped the tears from her eyes and grabbed her jacket and all but ran out the door and down the staircases. It was a little chilly out but she knew he would be there. It was always the same Friday evenings.

After classes Emma would go study with the Know-It-All and that freckle faced weirdo would get dragged along. Harry on the other hand, the object of her search was on the Quiditch field.

Harry was on his broom flying like the wind, hair blowing in all directions as he practiced everything from turns to dives. The chill of the air didn't faze him, the fast movement of him and his broom seemed to warm him up as he sweat.

Julia leaned against the wall of the Ravenclaw stands and looked up to the sky. She wanted so desperately to talk to him. To make him understand what she did, why she did it. He grew up with no parents, would he even understand?

'I can't talk to him. No way Saint Potter would understand what I'm going through. He has no parents to worry about weather or not what he does will kill them. They're already dead!' She shakes her head with a sigh.

'But he helps everyone... even Draco says he has an uncanny knack for helping and understanding people. He would kill me if I ever said the out loud.' Julia giggles.

Harry fly's lower and lower and touches down to the soft grass. He spots Julia a ways away and begins to walk toward her. The look on her face, he can tell she's fighting something. Just as he opens his mouth to ask her what's wrong the world seems to spin into darkness.

'What?' he asks out loud.

'I don't know but I think I'm seeing the same as you right now Potter!' she replies.

A very familiar female voice sounds out in the darkness. 'My children are getting along better then I had hoped for such a short time frame.'

'Who the hell are you? Show yourself!' Julia screams.

'I have no living body such as yours to show young one. But if I must I will show you this.' A ghostly woman appears beside Julia. Pale skin and eyes as as blue as the ocean, lips as red as blood. The pure white midlevel riding hood and sparkling white dress shone in the darkness.

'I have come bearing a gift and some motherly advice. Your heart is full of sorrow and bitter darkness but it holds no water. You have help but a few doors away.'

She turned to Harry and glided closer. In the palm of her hand was a black ball of fire. 'This is the darkened star a gift passed down through the ages. I give it to you with high hopes and gratitude.' Slowly the brightness of her body left and she began to fade. She blew on the black ball of fire and it shot into Harry's body.

Harry doubled over and held his stomach as the fire spread from his cloths and into his skin. It took over his senses and morphed into something else something cold yet joyfully sad.

'What is this Mother?' harry asks to the darkness.

'Your people call it Empathy my son!'

As the darkness faded and the grass shone though and the sky returned and the noises of the word began one question remained.

'Who the hell was she Potter?'

'That Julia, was Mother nature! The Mother of all Living things.'

'She was gorgeous, I'd hate to see the father.'

'Father?' Harry asked dumbfounded.

'Yes Potter, if there is a mother there is a father. Though he isn't Father Nature or any such rubbish. He's the ruler of the underworld. For a ruler of life there must be one for the dead!'

Harry looked to his hands and rubbed them against his arms. Though he knew they were fine, they stung with ghostly wounds. 'What is this feeling?' he thinks.

'You wanted to ask me something right? Is something the matter?'

'Not now Potter, I need to think. You might want to talk to my sister about your "Gift". I give you till tonight's feast till you drop!' Julia smiled and turned away with a slap of her hair.

Harry looked as Julia left with wonder. He knew she needed to ask him something. How, he couldn't say, he just knew. But she refused to talk and now he had to worry about the horrors of dinner tonight.

Harry shouldered his broom and walked up the lawn to the front entrance. He knew Emma, Ron and Hermione were in the library like always.

As he walked up the steps and down corridors he could sense something from every person he met.

Neville was embarrassed about something, probably to do with Luna. And professor Snape was, oddly happy and that was a frightening feeling. Though it seemed to puzzle him a little to much for his comfort.

When Harry reached the library he paused outside the door. If he went in and it was full he'd make a fool of himself he just knew.

He took a deep breath and prepared for the worst. The library was almost empty. Ron, Hermione and Emma were at the far table hunched over some books.

Well Hermione and Emma were at least Ron it seemed was fast asleep and it seemed like neither of the girls had noticed yet.

'Hey guess what!' Harry beamed.

'We get to go back to the dorm for some chess?' Rob asked hopefully.

'Nope. Julia and I got to see Mother Nature again.' Harry says down and bent in to his friends and girlfriend 'and she gave Julia some advice and have me a gift!'

'She gave my sister some advice? What did she say?'

'Told Julia she had to ask for help her heart was supposedly dark and full of sadness. Then she gave me the darkened star as a gift.'

'What does it look like? Can we see?' Ron asked.

Harry laughed and so did Emma.

'You can't see it Ron the darkened star is what the old people call the gift of empathy. The old people believe that a star began to feel what other humans felt and slowly because all the other stars ostracized it, it turned black. To show it wasn't afraid of being different.' Emma smiled and kissed Harry on his lips and lingered a little to whisper 'don't worry ill help you.'

'I think its time for dinner. Will you be ok to come down Harry? You don't have control of the gift yet do you?'

'Not yet Minnie I should be fine.'

Harry was tapping his foot as he ate his ham. This was a lot harder then he thought. It was like having that itch on your back and every time you thought you got it, it would move.

'Harry sit still.' Emma chided.

'I can't I wish they would all just shut off.' Harry ground out. With a last bite Harry stood up and just as he took a step toward the door he doubled over with a groan.

'HARRY!' Emma and Hermionie scrabbled to his side.

Harry held his hands to his head and clenched his eyes shut tight as though to keep water out as he drowned.

'What's wrong mate?' Ron asked as he pulled him up.

'My heads going to exploded Ron.' he ground out.

'He needs Madame Pomfrey.' Emma replied.

Ron attempted to take a step forward but Harry wouldn't budge. His hands covered his ears and his breathing became erratic. His chest heaved and his legs bucked under his weight. Ron bent down and heaved him up and with bruit strength took him out of the Great Hall.

In the silence of the hallways Harry's soft whimpers subsided and his hands lowered from his ears. His eyes slowly opened to reveal bloodshot emerald green eyes.

'I'll be fine guys I just need some rest.'

'You should be seeing the nurse Harry. This is serious that gift could do permanent damage. We need to start training you on how to deal with this.' Emma growled.


	8. Pieces Falling Into Place

Chapter 8 pieces falling into place

Now that draco was gone things were changing around Hogwarts. Changes what were not to say for the better of the school, but most of the students didn't take notice. One of the bigger changes was that there was a new leader of Slitherin house. One that some might say was worse then draco could ever be. Julia recognised her from the party's that her parents where always dragging her sister and herself to from time to time. She just never realized that she had been going to Hogwarts with draco all this time. He never mentioned her before.

Julia had been watching the trio for the last couple days wondering why they didn't seem to notice that draco was gone. He picked on them so much that you would think that they would be the first to notice but they just walked around like nothing had changed.

Julia sat in the grand hall watching her sister and the trio worry about Harry. She wanted, no needed to tell them about Draco but she just couldn't yet. She looked down at the plate in front of her and suddenly she couldn't breath. As she looked back up she was back at the pool. She looked straight up and saw Martin standing over her laughing. She reached her arms up in the air and tried to drag herself to the surface of the water but she couldn't get herself moving.

Emma looked up as she started to hear laughter fill the grand hall. She looked around and found almost everyone in the grand hall laughing at something. She looked over meeting Harry's eyes. All he could do was give her a little shrug he was as puzzled as she was. Emma noticed Ginny looking at something down the table from them. She turned to fine her sister with her arms in the air like she was trying to climb out of something. She also noticed that Julia was not breathing. Or not getting enough air into her lungs. She get up and rushed to her sisters side.

Julia's mind was a blank. Why was she back here. Everything was starting to get dark. She was blacking out. Her only thought was of her sister. Where was her sister.

Emma was at her side a hand on her shoulder. "Julia, Julia, sis, what's wrong. She got no answer and looked at Harry, who was standing behind Julia, for some help. He was just standing there still with the puzzled look on his face, he wasn't going to be any help. At that moment Julia falls backwards off the bench she was sitting on. She started to spit up water. Emma was on the ground beside her in a flash. "Julia"

Julia sat up slowly still spitting up water her head spinning and she was still seeing black spots. It took a couple minutes but she noticed the room seemed to be filled with laughter. And not the good kind. The kind that usually was pointed at one person. She looked around and noticed that she seemed to be that person. She didn't know why everyone was laughing at her but with all that was going on in the last couple days she did not need this added on. She gets up with a sneer. Waving off any help from Harry or her sister. "the show is over" she yells out before running out of the room.

Emma and Harry just stand there for a moment watching the door she had just exited before meeting each others eye. With out a word spoken Emma and Harry head for the door followed by Ron and Hermione. They figure she didn't stay in the castle so they head out towards the forbidden forest in search of Julia. They come across Julia her back against a tree arms crossed on her knees and head on her arms

Emma slowly walks over to her kneeling down and places a hand on her shoulder. Julia moves away from her touch. Emma is presented and wraps her sister up in a hug rubbing her back lightly. Once Julia has calm down a bit she lets go but keeps a hand on her sister. It still takes a little bit before Julia looked up, eyes red and face stained with tears.

After what seems like hours of silence Harry finally speaks up. 'are you all right.'

"your inside my head, you tell me." She didn't mean to sound mean but she was too tired and drained to filter the words that were coming out of her mouth.

Harry just lets it go, 'does this got to do with what you have been wanting to tell me the last couple days."

Julia looks at the group one at a time ending with her sister. braking the lock on her sisters eyes she begins slowly looking at the ground now. "I don't know how I got Harry's wand, it just appeared next to me in a box with a note. This wand is of great importance to you. If it falls into any hands other then yours I'm afraid of what would become of your goal. Keep it hidden, away from prying eyes. Hidden from your other half, both of them. I didn't think anything of it at the time. We were all fighting and all. Then Emma found the wand and everyone got more mad at me and that was just fine.' She pauses taken in a quick breath like she is trying to stop herself from crying again. 'almost a week to the day that the wand was discovered, and Harry returned, I started to get my punishment for loosing the wand." She rolled up her sleeve to show the cuts running up and down her arm.

Emma and Hermione let out a little gasp each as they saw the cuts. The boys stayed quiet except for Harry asking. 'did you go to the hospital wing with those."

Julia shook her head. "I deserve this for what I did."

"You haven't left the school grounds in days. Who's giving those to you." Hermione asks.

"I don't know where they are coming from. They just keep appearing. 'she holds up her hand to quiet Hermione. 'I know the school is magical and people and things can't just get into the school but no one is touching me. They are happening on there own. You can ask…..' she cuts herself off as another sob escapes her lips.

"Dumbledore wouldn't let this happen." Ron says. 'he helped set up the school defences. He would know if something was getting in."

"he does know something is wrong.' Julia said finally looking up at the group. 'I talked to him yesterday.' She turns to Harry. 'that's why I wanted to talk to you, if Dumbledore is scared that means something big is going to happen."

"Come on. 'ron laughs' how would you know he was scared. You've been trying to avoided him since you got here."

Julia gets up from her spot as ron laughs. "look, this is why I want to bring anything up to you. I got a handle on my father being in Azkaban and my mother being in the hospital. Even these cuts I can live with, with out anyone else knowing. But it might come as a surprise to some of you but I do have a heart. And its breaking right now because I am scared that someone else might die for my mistakes with Voldermort. But if my pain is a laughing matter to you guys. Then your no better then any of them that were in the grand hall just now laughing at me. And you will be no help to me know." Julia turns to go back to the castle.

Harry grabs her arm as she tries to pass holding her back 'hold on, hold on.' He says. 'If Dumbledore is as worried as you think his is, then things are starting to happen faster then we expected." Seeing Julia's confused face he continues. 'why were you in his office."

"he wanted….. he wanted to know if I knew why Draco has been missing class. 'she started out trying not to cry again. 'he thought it was some prank that Draco was playing, he was trying to read my face and see if I know where he was."

"do you" Ron asks."

"no" Julia begins but is cut off by Emma who had been quiet up to this point.

"Draco's been taken by the dark lord.' Emma says walking over to her sister. 'oh sis I'm sorry."

"come on this is Draco we are talking about." Ron says. "he got called home by his parents. Dumbledore was just testing you."

Hermione shots Ron a look as Harry clears his thought. "that is something that Dumbledore would do, but this is different.

Hermione looks over at Harry, "what are you thinking Harry."

"in Ron's vision he was saying that people were disappearing and that is was brought hunt Helen and the twins together before. What if that is happening again but this time with students? I know this one is tied to Julia but we don't know all the students that come here. We all have our groups of friends that we always hang out with. Dumbledore going to Julia with the questions about Draco. He could be trying to group together the students that are vanishing and those that can stay undetectable during the year. Our first line of business needs to be figuring out who as left the school on there own terms, who is just missing class, and who has just seemed to vanish into thin air.


	9. the Pieces are Breaking

The Ancients

_Chapter 9: the Pieces are Breaking_

Harry was frazzled to the bone, Julia was hurting and in turn that hurt Emma. Unfortunately for him Emma refused to talk to him about it, insisted she was fine. Why did women have to be so stubborn? Harry kicked a stray rock down the steps.

'Watch it, why is it you humans always kick a guy when he's down?' it asked, pocking its head out and wandering down a side corridor.

'Turtles can't talk...' Harry shook his head and followed the ramblings.

The hall was darker than normal, the lights flickered on and off with a light breeze. The bear stone walls echoed with voices.

'Where did she go Athena?' a small voice asked with despair.

'I don't know where your sister went Aaron. You know as well as I do no one knows anything around here. Where did you last see her?' the kindly voice asked.

'We were in the washroom talking, the abandoned one with the ghost. I went to grab something from my bag for her and when I looked up... she was gone.' The little boy cried.

'She was in Hufflepuff correct?'

'Yes, does that matter?'

Harry knew that voice, Athena was the only Slytherin who had some of her heart let in her. Aaron must have only been in first or second year, he sounded so vulnerable.

'It's not just affecting the Slytherins now, it's the whole school. We have to stop this...' Harry ran back and up the stairs.

Forgetting his reasons for his walk in the first place, he needed to talk to the others and quick. Emma was sitting on the couch with Hermionie and Ron was reading a quiditch magazine.

'Where is Julia? I need to talk to you guys.'

'She's in the dorm room, pouting I bet.' Emma replied.

'I'll get her Harry.' Hermione jumped up.

'Now, what do you want?' Julia replied as she sat down beside Emma.

'I heard a Slytherin younger year talking to Athena. His sister from Hufflepuff has disappeared. They were in Moaning Murtles bathroom talking he turned away and when he turned back she was gone. This isn't just about one house any more. We need to start counting the people in our dorms at night. We have to do something!'

'We can try using our combined power in the same spot we meet mother in. Try to use ours and combine it with hers to try and get a grip on what's doing this. Then we can go down in the chamber again if we need to. Because I know you think that is what's causing this.' Hermione said with a small smile.

Harry shook his head; she really did know him too well, kind of creepy from time to time. But she had a point, her plan could work.

'What time?' Ron asked.

'Leave here at 11 and start at midnight, it\s a full moon out tonight. Power will be greatest then for Ron.' Julia submitted.

'What about werewolves'?' Harry countered.

'Mother nature wouldn't let her children get hurt now, not when things are starting to fall into place.' Emma whispered.

It wasn't cold out in the forest, but the quiet still of it sent shivers to the bone. At least Hermionie still knew where the place was. Emma wrapped her pink jacket tighter around her. Julia shivered a bit; the boys seemed to be handling it a lot better though.

'Aren't you guys cold?' she asked softly.

'We go in here lots, help Hagrid or to solve something you know who starts. We got used to it.' Harry supplied.

'This is it.' Hermione whispered and placed her knapsack on the ground by her feet. Harry walked over to the centre of the small clearing.

Harry looked to the sky and without warning yelled at the top of his lungs.(1) 'Demeter, sanctimonialis of Helios deus of etruscan sol solis quod sanctimonialis ut Eos dea of diluculo patronus of effeminatus quispiam takes liberi vos vigilo super in ortus. pierce caligo angulus of orbis terrarum castro nobis is illusion.' Harry dropped his head to his chest.

Harry dropped to his knees and with his fingers drew a circle with a pentacle in the mud and sat on the heels of his feet inside the diagram. As the moon shone down the diagram began to glow and his hair waved in the sudden wind.

'Harry?' Emma asked uncertainly.

'Reginald come forth stand before me.' Harry replied.

Ron creped forward and stood on the top point of the pentacle, which looked like a star to him. 'Yes... Harry?'

'Your power is still growing; you have lots to experience and such a short time to experience it all. This next moon cycle shall be your time to learn. Use your dreams well. The answers you seek, they seek you in return. When the time comes, young one, you will have a choice. Choose your options wisely. In the end he will achieve his ends with the highest price and the cruellest of gifts.'

Harry's eyes bore into Julia's, and as his eyes rolled back in his head. Whispered words crashed into her head.

'He will die and live, and the god of the underworld Cernunnos shall bestow his gift.'

Latin which translates to: sister of Helios god of the etruscan sun and sister to Eos goddess of dawn patron of femininity someone takes the children you watched over in birth. Pierce the darkest corners of the earth unmask to us this illusion.


	10. She's got a Crush

Chapter 10: She's got a Crush

Julia sat on the couch in the common room text book on her lap and a piece of parchment sitting ready to be written on. But as usual she just sat looking out the window. Her grades were slipping, all the teachers especially her uncle had tried to talk to her but they all ended up with the same result nothing. Her uncle knew a little more the others but still she couldn't talk to him. She sighs looking down at the parchment find a heart with JS + ES best sister for ever written in the middle. She slowly traced her finger around the heart. The sisters had made a big sign of that when they were younger and they always believe that, until now. She quickly crumbled up the parchment as Ron, Hermione and Emma came into the room throwing it into the fire.

"How am I supposed to practice if I'm not having any of those dreams?" Ron rumbled.

Hermione rolls her eyes "give it time Ron. You've had one night."

Julia sits up placing the parchment into the text book and closing it as Emma says. 'You have a month to practice Ron and Mother Nature meant more then just having dreams. She's hoping that at some point when you just touch something or someone you might be able to see something what happened or is going to happen to that person or object."

Ron rumbles something sitting down beside Julia. Julia gets up "well ill be outside."

Hermione looks over 'oh I'll come with you."

Julia frowns 'I'd rather be alone'

Hermione looks at her 'you really think its wise to be alone.

Ron moves his hand slightly accidentally brushing Julia's hand then pulls his hand back as it feels like something is cutting into his wrist. He looks down to find it bleeding. He felt pain in his back like cuts where there too. Something caught his attention and he realized he was in a different dormitory. He saw Julia lying on a bed while Draco put some kind of potion on cuts on her back. Shaking his head he realized that Hermione had been calling his name.

"Ron…. Ron… Ronald what's wrong." Hermione said standing over him.

Ron looks down at his wrist and the cut was going as was the pain. He looked over at Julia. "Your getting another one of those cuts isn't you."

Julia rolls her eyes "I'm getting tired of very one being in my head. First Harry and now you." Is the only answer she gives.

Emma studies her sister grabbing her by the arm and dragging her upstairs. She sits Julia on her bed before standing with her hands on her hips. 'Ok where do you keep the stuff?"

Julia sighs 'I can handle this myself you know."

Emma just remains standing there 'either I help you or I am going to go to uncle Snape and get his help to get you to the hospital wing."

Julia looks like she is going to fight back for a moment but changes her mind and lays face down on her bed. 'In my chest there's a potion bottle."

Emma walks to the foot of the bed and opens Julia's chest finding the bottle. She sets the bottle on the night stand and rolls Julia's shirt up a bit revealing all the cuts on her back. Emma lets out a little gasp. 'Oh sissy. You need to get this looked at.'

"No way. And you can't say anything Em' Julia replies.

Emma turns to the night stand to pick up the potion pausing for a sec when she notices something written on a piece of parchment. It was an old symbol the girls use to live by as kids. A heart with their names inside. Not wanting Julia to know she saw it she quickly turns back to the bed and Julia

"Uncle Snape could make these go away you know." Emma says starting to apply the mixture. She only stops when Julia starts to gasp a little in pain."

"Yea, yea… Draco's been trying to convince me of that for months now.' Even just saying his name hurt a little.

"Ok done you can get up." Emma recaps the bottle and puts in back in Julia's chest. Julia gets up and fixes her shirt and gives herself a look over in the mirror. Grabbing a brush she runs it through her hair a couple times. They return downstairs to find Hermione and Ron sitting on the couch talking. They both look up as the twins return to the common room.

"Ok… Harry mentioned yesterday that the sister disappeared from moaning murtles bathroom. I say that's our first stop. Ron will stay here if Harry wakes up, though I think he will be out for a while. We girls will check out the bathroom.

"Why don't we just try Dumbledore office for the list of students missing?" Julia speaks up.

"Right and how are we going to get in there with out anyone noticing?" Ron says.

"I've been able to snap into almost every room in this castle" Julia shot back

Ron gets up standing in front of Julia "you think you're so great don't you."

"What if Dumbledore wants to help us. It's not like he is just going to give students a list of his findings you know."

Before Ron can answer back Hermione is between the two of them 'ok enough. We will talk about this later.' She says guiding Emma and Julia out of the room.

"So what's so special about this bathroom anyway. 'Emma asks.

"Well it's hunted by a former student from the school. She died in there and never left. She likes to flood the wash room from time to time when she's upset."

Julia laughs a little "nice."

The girls enter the washroom looking around. They wander around for a bit before Julia speaks up. "Ok what are we looking for?"

"Anything that seems out of place, does anything seemed moved or shouldn't be in here." Hermione says.

Julia looks over at her "we are in a washroom anything in here could look out of place."

Emma and Julia jump as a moaning sound echoes through the washroom and moaning mutrle appears from one of the toilets. "Can a girl get no privacy in her own washroom?" She asks.

Hermione turns to mutrle like she is an old friend. 'We wanted to ask you a few questions about the girl that disappeared from this washroom. "She says."

"Is Harry with you… I'll talk to him?" Mutrle replies.

"Harry is a little busy right now." Hermione says.

"Then I have nothing to say to you" she says moaning again and disappearing into the toilet.

Emma turns to Hermione "does she have a crush on Harry or something" she asks.

Hermione nods 'yea... you can say that."

The girls look around the washroom. Julia getting bored of this whole thing very quickly. She starts waving her hands around making the doors on the stalls open and closes quickly and slowly then quickly again.

Emma and Hermione jump as the doors open and close looking around. 'Is that Murtle doing that?" Emma asks Hermione.

"It is something she would do but I don't think it's her' Hermione answers.

"You guys don't think the trios the only ones whose power is growing do you." Julia asks from behind them.

They both turn to look at Julia 'you've never been able to do that before." Emma states.

Julia shrugs 'it started after the article in the paper about mom, when I was at home in my room. I got mad and everything started to fly around.' Julia replies. 'Most of the time I have a good handle on it."

"You're just telling me about this now sis." Emma says a little hurt.

"Right like we have wanted to talk to each other in the last few months.' Julia snaps back. 'I haven't even told draco about this." She says storming out of the washroom.

Hermione turns to Emma after Julia leave "you two really need to sit down and talk. You need to be on the same page if we want this thing to work."

Emma gives a small nod "I know… I know she needs a shoulder to cry on but it's hard to get back to that place we use to be."

Hermione gives Emma a quick hug before the leave the washroom.


	11. When Dreams May Come

Chapter 11: When Dreams may Come

Harry was tossing and turning in his sleep, it didn't seem to be getting any nice to him as the hours went by. The air had a deep chill to it and the ground crunched as he walked down the path that lay before him. He pulled his light jacket closer to him in order to attempt to block out the wind. The path seemed to be coming to an end as the trees thinned out.

Harry found himself starring at a familiar sight, a large house stood atop a hill, oddly it looked familiar from the distance. Slowly he crept forward and tomb stones came to into view. Suddenly he stopped, he knew where this was and he knew who lived there, or did he wasn't sure which.

A figure walked out of the tunnel further ahead that was lit my fire light. The hooded figure approached him slowly and raised their head. Red slitted eyes glowed and Harry instinctively took a step back as he came nearer.

"Now now Harry, I won't do anything to you. I've come because we need to talk. Not here; somewhere more private."

"I'm not meeting you any where Voldemort, I don't trust you."

"I knew you would say that so I've come to offer a wizards oath that I will only talk to you and you need not fear me. If by the end what I have to say does not appeal to you then I shall let you leave and without harm befalling you. I swear on my magic as wizard."

Harry looked at Voldemort's outstretched hand and back to his eyes. "What could possibly convince me to come to meet you. Alone, as I suspect."

"Perhaps I can give you a few reasons; Helen McKinley' Voldemort stepped closer at Harry's lack of recognition 'Arron McKinley's sister the Hufflepuff?' Voldemort smiled as recognition dawned 'Draco Malfoy, and Amy Whitehorse. All taken from Hogwarts and I'm sure most covered up."

"Where and when?" Harry asked.

"Here in the grave yard, tonight at midnight. That should give you sufficient time to sneak out and aparate to my family's home."

Harry agreed and shook his hand, black murky green cord wrapped around their hands as it emerged from Voldemort's hand while a bright royal-blue cord emerged from him to further bind them. As the light faded the cords left a light mark behind to remind where they had once held firm.

"Potter, don't be light please."

"I won't!"

Harry shot up in bed and turned off his alarm in his bedside table and then made a grab for his glasses. Ron was just beginning to rouse and Seamus was still fast asleep while Dean and Neville were no where to be seen. He knew today was going to be one of those days. He had to be someplace alone later tonight; a dangerous place, and alone. The chances of getting away from his friends today would be slim to none. After all they just seemed to know when he shouldn't be left to his own devices so why would today be any different.

Breakfast in the great hall was the start of a long morning. Hermione noticed instantly that he had received barely any sleep last night and Emma got worried he wasn't eating much. Ron came down half an hour later and took the seat next to him.

"What's wrong mate?"

"Nothing Ron just didn't get much sleep last night. I'm fine just got things on my mind."

"Understandable, things seem to be going crazy here. I heard another girl disappeared last night. Amy Whitehorse from Ravenclaw."

"Really? She was such a nice girl." Hermione replied.

"We should get to potions or we're going to be late."Emma exclaims as she jumps up.

"Oh no, hurry up Harry grab something."

Ron groans and grabs a couple apples for him and Harry and follows the others out and down the hall. They were in luck Snape was no where to be seen. As Harry took his seat between Emma and Hermione Snape entered with a loud BANG as the door hit the stone wall.

"Turn to page 156. You'll be making the draught of peace. Can anyone other than Miss Granger tell me what this is used for?" Snape barked and she slowly lowered her hand. Harry looked up and raised his hand. He smiled and shrugged at the look Hermione gave him.

"Yes Mr. Potter?" Snape asked with a disbelieving glare.

"It's used for patients that can't have the Dreamless Sleep potion any more. It allows them to sleep peacefully while having dreams but numbs them to the dreams they have. It uses the natural healing ability of herbs so there is no nasty addiction."

"And what are the ingredients used?"

"Lotus flower, unicorn tears, moon flower and purified moon water. Purified moon water is water that's been purified by having dried lavender and sage grow near the waters edge while basked in the first full moon of the new year."

"That is correct. Now team up and get your supplies; the instructions are on the board."

Class went by faster then he thought it would. Harry had made the potion many times before; Madam Pomphrey had showed him how once it became apparent the night mares wouldn't stop any time soon. Explaining this to Ron while they brewed was a little harder then anticipated.

Lunch seemed a lot better, the apple on their way to potions hadn't done very much to tied them over in Ron's opinion but Harry couldn't complain. The food on his plate looked appetizing and seemed to call his name. The steamed vegetables and chicken with rice disappeared as fast as it had appeared onto it.

"It's nice to see you eating, especially after this morning." Emma replied.

"Like I said I had a bad night it's not the end of the world." Harry laughed.

After lunch was Transfiguration which seemed to lag. Harry looked to the clock and back to the board where Professor McGonigall was outlining the transfiguration of medium sized animals to inanimate objects of equal size and or mass. It was getting closer and closer to dinner time and he still had no plan to get away from the castle. Using the invisibility cloak was a given, but what if Hermione and Emma stayed up late to finish home work.

Claiming a headache always could work Ron never seemed to enjoy staying up late, especially if it was for work. So naturally he'd be up roughly an hour after him and asleep half an hour after. Timing was critical.

Dinner came and went with a blur of roast beef, mashed potato, vegetables and pastry. With the upcoming meeting with a dark lord, how could Harry possibly eat? But so far his friends seemed to think everything was fine. He picked at his vegetables and had a small bite of potato.

Harry held Emma's hand as they climbs the stairs to the Gryffindor Common room. She smiled at him and gave him a kiss to his cheek.

"Don't you have home work to do Ronald?" Hermione asked as Ron began to pull out his exploding snap.

"For Divination why?" he asked sourly. Hermione pulled a chair out and indicated him to sit. It wasn't an offer.

"I hate Divination, I can never understand the crystal balls." Harry muttered from his spot beside Emma.

At 9:30 Harry pulled off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, they were starting to go red. Emma rubbed his back and leaned over to him.

"You ok baby?" She asked.

"Fine just getting a headache. Think I've been straining my eyes. I'm going to head to bed."

"You should see madam Pomphrey Harry." Hermione replies.

"Perhaps tomorrow it's past curfew now."

An hour later Ron stumbled into the room mumbling about evil witches and homework. True to word, Ron fell asleep full with snores half an hour later. Slowly Harry got up out of bed put on his shoes and pulled out his invisibility cloak from his trunk.

He stepped outside the room and slowly slid the door shut. He could hear the fire crackling from the common room and the quiet chatter of both Hermione and Emma. Great, his luck hadn't changed. He crept down the stairs being sure to avoid the creaky ones he knew.

Hermione and Emma sat by the fire with their books catching up on some reading for Potions. Harry sighed lightly and crept to the door. The floor creaked and he stopped in his tracks to look at the girls.

"What was that?" Emma asked looking around.

"Probably nothing might be the ghosts. You can't always see them. The castle is very old." Hermione replied.

"Oh, that's so creepy ya know? How can you stand it?" Emma asks and puts her book in her bag.

"Easy, keep reminding yourself it's just Nearly-Headless Nick. He's so nice it makes it seem ok. You heading to bed?"

"Yeah, I'm getting tired. Hope Harry gets a better sleep tonight." Emma sighs.

"I know, he always seems to get the short end of the stick. It's been like that since we started hear in first year." Hermione replies following her up the steps.

Harry released the breath he didn't realize he was holding. As the door to the girls dorm closed her went through the portrait hole and strait to the front doors. Harry walked to the whomping whillow and after a stunner crept through the hole and to the shrieking shack.

The Grave yard seemed even scarier tonight then in his dreams. The ground crunched with snow under neath him. He could see Voldemort standing hear his fathers grave. He lowered his hood and stepped closer to meet Harry half way.

"You made it a bit early I see. Welcome Potter."

"You wanted to talk so talk."

"Strait to the point, well I have come to offer you a chance to help your friends. You see the few people I took won't be the last. I need a few more and I plan to take Julia as well as Emma. Their father misses them so." he smiled.

"You can't have them and I won't let you." Harry replied with clenched teeth.

"They won't come to harm, their father is in my service and wishes them by his side. He fears for them; from you. But you can still see them, if you join me. I swear you won't come to any harm if you join me; not by me or my death-eaters. If you don't want to be on raids then so be it. All I need you to do is stay out of my way and non of your friends shall come to harm if they do not interfere. Think Harry you and your friends can head to America or Japan or any place in the world with no worries and relax. Your night mares will stop Harry!" He smiles.

"You, your causing them. Your the reason I can never sleep any more. The reason why my friends worry and I have to lie to them. What for? What's the purpose? I'm just a kid there isn't anything about me that's special." Harry begins to get frustrated.

Harry feels the hair on the back of his neck start to prickle. He could feel eyes on him, and it wasn't from the daemon in front of him. Harry sees a blur in the corner of his eye and the trees start to wave and pine needles begin to blow around. Julia is further away he notices. Perhaps it was her?

He looks back to Voldemort and frowns, it was tempting; very temping to accept the offer to get away and relax. No more night mares or pain. But really at what cost? Let the rest of the world suffer? Condemn them to a life of misery while he had it easy?

"I can't Voldemort, I can't let the rest of the world suffer when I can do something to stop it. It doesn't matter who has wronged us or how unfair the world has been to us. There are people out there who are different that we haven't met yet. To destroy them because the rest of their kind are pigs isn't right."

As Harry stepped back to end the conversation Voldemort smiled. "Fine, as you wish it Harry."

Harry's head snapped up to meet his eyes and he tilted his head. Harry stumbled forward a few steps and striated him self. He could feel himself floating he knew everything would be ok. He didn't know how he knew but calmly he walked forwards.

It wouldn't be so bad, after all Dumbledore kept sending him back to those muggles. He hated it there. With him he'd never have to go back, his friends would be ok, yes it was unreasonable or it would be to Dumbledore. But really what made him boss. He kept important things from him, never seemed to understand and he never cared about Riddle when he was a boy. He begged to stay there, and it was in his power to let him. But he refused. It's his fault Tom Riddle turned out as he did no?

If Dumbledore had listened and let him stay he could have introduced him to nice people like Hagrid and showed him the world wasn't all out to get him. Perhaps he could show him it's not all bad? How he didn't know. But he wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing. In the end he could always take him down if he needed to. And it would be so much easier from behind enemy lines.

He reached forward and with a smile said to him "You have a deal. On one condition, I'm not marked."

"Of course not." Voldemort smiled.

The cords appeared again and vaguely he thought to himself that might cause a problem. But he'd have to cross that path as he came to it. He did always manage to get himself into things.

"For now head back to school. I'll grab you and your friends in 'raid' and you will be transported to my new base of operations. There we will explain the situation. Not to worry Harry. Until then I need you to keep an eye on Dumbledore and tell me everything he does. I don't want to do it at the wrong time and hurt you and your friends. It would go against our deal after all." Voldemort smiled.

Harry stepped back and nodded, nothing said he had to tell him everything correct? With a large sigh he aparated to the outskirts of Hogsmeade.


	12. A Day in the Life

Chapter 12: A Day in the Life

Julia sighed sitting outside the castle letting the afternoon sun shine on her. She had been sitting there since breakfast. She has been hearing the teachers talk behind her back about sending her home if she didn't change her attitude. In a sense that was what she wanted but what was there to go home to? An empty house, what better was that then staying here and having no one to talk to anyway?

"Your father would never approve of behaviour like this." A voice calls out behind her.

With out bothering to move in any way she answers. "Father would never had let things get this bad. He would have been able to get things done." Julia replied.

Professor Snape standing behind her answers "you did everything you could. Now's not the time to be second guessing yourself."

She turns to face him now. "why not. You can't keep taking things away and expect a person to keep going. People need reassurance that things are going to be OK"

"things are going to be OK. Just a couple of set backs. Your not like Emma don't let your emotions get in the way of the bigger picture." Snap says.

"I'm tired uncle. How am I suppose to go on when I can barley get myself up in the morning anymore." She replies

"You are a Snape. We don't give in to peer pressure. You are a fighter you will get through this." Snape snaps.

"I'm sorry but this time its too much. Just let me be uncle." Julia turns to walk away but Snape grabs her wrist.

"No niece of mine gives up." Snape say.

Julia pulls her arm away "they do when they are being thrown to a pack of wolfs. Good day uncle." Julia turns and walks off towards her and Draco's spot in the forbidden forest. She wraps her arms around herself to shield from the cold as it was getting colder as it got later and the sun was setting. She stands in her usual position arms crossed and on foot resting against a tree.

All the sudden a owl comes out of nowhere and fly's around Julia's head a couple times. She holds out her hand as if to let the bird land on it but instead it just drops the letter in its beak and fly's off. As the letter lands in her open hand she notices that it has not her name on it but her nick name from Draco "Jules". She stares at it for what seems like a couple hours but only minutes before turning it over and ripping it open.

Dear Jules,

I know you've probably been freaking out but I'm really OK. Its only been a couple of weeks but I've been missing you like crazy. I know I wish I could have told you I was leaving but it all happened so suddenly. Please forgive me I never want to hurt you in any way. Could we meet and talk tonight. There's a grave yard just outside of Hangleton. You know the old riddle house. I understand if you don't show up but please. midnight tonight see you then.

Dragon

Julia stares at the note open mouthed trying to take in the words. Her mind was having a conversation with itself, debating with itself trying to figure out if this could be real or some kind of trick. Her heart was saying to believe it but her head was yelling at her to rip up the note and forget about this whole thing. But she couldn't she had to go.

Later after supper Julia returns to Gryffindor tower following Emma, Hermione, Ron and Harry. Julia heads up to be alone and lays down on her bed and later in the evening Emma and Hermione come up and move around getting ready for bed. Julia knows sleep would not come to her, not just cause she had been trying all day to decide if she was really going to this meeting with Draco. It had to be him right, no one else except Emma would call her Jules and him dragon. But no he was gone, had been for days. She sighs as she has the same argument with herself that she had be having all day. She waited for the lights to go off and all to be quiet before she got up off the bed and sneaks out the door.

Hermione turned her head as the door to the girls dormitory open and closed. Waiting to make sure whoever it was, wasn't going to come back right away she sits up. She studies all the bed noticing that Julia's covers had not been moved showing no sign that she had even attempted to get under the covers to go to bed. Hermione frowned, they had all agreed that no one was to go anywhere without someone with them. She gets up grabs her robe and heads out the door.

Julia leaves the castle and heads into the forbidden forest and takes a quick look around making sure she's alone before snapping her fingers and disappearing into the night. Hermione makes it out of the castle just in time to see Julia disappear.

Julia reappears at the edge of town behind some trees. She stays hidden watching people pass before turning and making her way through the trees and up the hill towards the Riddle house. There's quite a bit of snow on the ground so walking is a bit difficult and if any one was to follow her it would be quiet easy to figure out the way she was going. She know she was being a little silly but she kept looking over her shoulder as she walked, never finding anyone there.

She made it up the hill and stood on the edge of the grave yard. Out of site so that she could get away if this were to turn out to not go the way she wanted. She waited in silence jumping a little as the wind moves through the bare trees around her. A frown starts to form on her face as time seems to go by with no one showing up and she starts to feel the cold set into her bones. Out of nowhere a hand lands on her shoulder and she spins around grabbing the arm and throwing the person to the ground. She grabs for her wand before her eyes finally land on the person on the ground arms covering their face.

"Jules stop it, its me." a voice calls out. Making her stop in her tracks.

Still holding her wand out she says "prove it."

"You took the blame for me when we broke that art project that your sister loved so much when we were making up those spells of ours as kids." The voice answered after a few moments of silence.

Julia drops to the ground warping him into a hug not letting him get up "oh my god Draco."

"Hey hey girl. Let me get some air here." Draco says pushing her away slightly so he could at least sit up and rest against one of the trees.

Julia blushes a little "sorry I've just…,' she didn't know what to say, to many things were running through her head. 'I thought he might have hurt you too."

Draco reaches out resting a finger under her chin and raises it up so they were looking into each others eyes. "I don't want you to blame yourself for what happened."

"How can I not,' Julia replies, 'you know what's been going on."

Draco pulls her in for another hug "it was just part of the plan girl. He was hoping to get both of us out of the castle at the same time" Draco whispers into her ear.

Julia leans back to look at him a puzzled look on her face "what are you talking about hun. I thought he wanted me and Emma to be close to Harry?" Julia asks.

"He thought you both were getting a little too close to Harry and the trio. It was time to set the other part of the plan in motion." Draco answers.

"Getting too close to Harry,' Julia states her voice raising a little bit 'how can I not get close and get the stuff that the dark lord wants."

Draco raises his hands trying to calm her down "hun that's not what I meant. Yes you have to be close but your father is starting to think you might be getting to "friendly" with Harry."

"So I've been talking with Harry more I need someone …' she trails off Draco's words sinking in "wait did you say my father said that?"

Draco nods "yes he wanted to know why a Snape was hanging around a potter."

Julia moves away from Draco. "my father is in Azkaban hun. You know that! There is no way you talked to him." Julia says

"hun, hun,' Draco says reaching out for her 'I…"

Julia cuts him off staying out of reach "you know how I've been feeling about this whole situation. You know how much I wanted to talk to him. You can't just sit there now and tell me you knew he was not where I thought he was." Julia was shaking.

Draco gets up and walks over to her wrapping his arms around her but she won't have any of it. "hun I'm sorry, you know I wouldn't do anything on purpose to hurt you. I didn't know right away where he was actually but I've known for a bit.

Julia pushes him away frustrated; she turns around and wraps her arms around herself trying to get her bearings. Draco come up behind her, hesitant but places his hand on her shoulder. Julia turns around and her arms comes up and before he can see she slaps him in the face the contact of skin on skin sounds around them. "You've never lied to me before Malfoy and I'm furious you've started now.' Draco eyes go wide. 'My mom is missing, my sister won't have anything to do with me. My family is falling apart around me and the one person… The only one who I'd do anything for besides my family is standing there expecting me to take this all in and not even blink an eye. I'm sorry but I can't even look at you right now, you disgust me!" Julia gives her speech she notices movement over Draco's shoulder. A hooded figure is pointing a wand at someone standing a short distance away from them. She turns her back to Draco trying to make out who else is in the woods with them.

Draco speaks again "I can take you to him hun. Let me take you to him"

Julia holds up her hand "don't ever call me that again." As she made out Harry in the distance just as he disappears.

"Julia please. This is for the best."

"Don't ever try to tell me what is best for me" Julia says 'good bye' Julia disappears and appearing again outside of Hangleton. She tries to get herself calmed down before she tries to pin down Harry. She closes her eyes and tries to just think of Harry and snapped again showing up on the outskirts Hogsmeade beside Harry.

"what are you doing out here Harry, and in the woods never the less. Come on where going back to school." Touching his arm she snaps back to Hogwards. As they appear back in the forbidden forest Hermione is standing right there arms crossed.

Hermione opens her mouth to yell at Julia when she sees Harry with her and her eyes widen. "Harry you can't just go off by yourself. Either of you; come on back inside." Hermione grabs Harry and drags him back inside. Julia walks in behind them not really paying attention to the outside world. She's walking up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room when she feels a weird sensation in her chest and she gives a little yell as she falls to the ground at the foot of the stairs.


	13. The Mind of a Woman

Chapter 13: the Mind of a Woman

Harry woke up to the bright light of morning shinning through the window and onto his face. His dreams had been odd but it didn't stop him from feeling well rested and relaxed. Finally a day where he couldn't feel the weight of the world on his shoulders. Ron was in the bed beside him slowly waking up with the rest of the boys in the dorm except Neville; it seemed he had headed out a little while before.

"Hey mate, you seem like your in a good mood." Ron commented as he got dressed.

"Yeah, I feel great. Feel so much lighter." Harry replied with a stretch and smile.

"Come on before Hermione and Emma have a fit and come searching for us; it's time for breakfast."

Harry took a seat next to Ron and across from Emma. The air around him seemed to be lighter and Emma took notice at once. She smiled at Harry and made to grab his hand but Harry had started piling food onto his plate that made Ron stare in awe.

"Feeling good today baby?" Emma asked.

"I feel great, had the best sleep ever and I'm in such a good mood."

"I'm glad Harry, you need this for a change." Hermionie replied from her book on 'Hidden Secrets Through the Ages'.

"Wow mate that's a lot of food, you sure you're ok? Not used to seeing you like this." Ron asked with a grin on his face, toast in one hand and a spoon full of eggs in the other.

"Ronald! You can't even wait till your finished eating? It's like you think you've never had Hogwarts food before." Hermione frowned and snapped her book shut.

"What are you reading Hermionie?" Harry asked taking the focus off him for a change.

Hermione looked at Ron with that look in her eyes. It had happened maybe once before but he could tell as soon as he seen it. Ron hummed around his sausage and eggs to her 'Why can't you be more like that' look. Hermione sighed and turned to Harry completely ignoring the scene in front of her.

"It's a book about hidden secrets called 'Hidden Secrets Through the Ages'. Did you know there are people out there' not many mind, but a few; that have special abilities like us? For example Gandhi had the ability to harness the energy of the earth around him. He could take this energy and do almost anything except for what goes against the natural order. It's very interesting; it would explain why he could fast so long. The earth must have had a major role in that."

"That is cool, I never though of things like that. But as much as that interests me; it's time to head to Care of Magical Creatures." Harry got up and stretched, grabbed his bag and gave a look over to his empty plate, Rubbed his belly with a happy sigh and walked with Ron behind Emma and Hermione out the double doors and out the castle to the cold wind and blowing snow.

Harry pulled his cloak around him and shivered with the others as they headed down to the paddock outside Hagrids house. Harry could feel the magic dome close behind them as they walked through the gate. The blowing snow hit the dome and fell to the ground and the wind turned into heat as it passed through the dome. The grass was a bright green and off to the far end of the paddock was a small crate.

"Welcome class. If yer wonderin'; I had Professor Dumbledore put charms around the paddock fer now to keep us all warm, as well as the little creatures you'll be learn'in today." Hagrid walked over to the crate and the class crept slowly forward.

Harry took to the back of the crowd and peered through the bodies as the crate was lifted. Tinny cat-like creatures looked around. Their coats looked to be like fine deep maroon silk and their eyes an eerie steel blue eyes. Some had blue-green and others had purple around the iris but blue was the common colour. Their body was that of a cat but their ears were that of a rabbit.

"They're called Conejogatto. They're actually from France but were brought over centuries ago; no one's sure how they were passed over the boarders. The Conejogatto is a cat-rabbit species, very intelligent creatures. Yeh may think they cann't understand what yer sayin' but I guarantee they can. First rule when you meet one, never insult them; you'll find yerself on the opposite end of their claws or they may just make the rest of yer time near their dens very miserable. Now, any one want to greet our little friends here?"

Harry looks to his left and seems a couple girls whispering. Emma had offered to meet the little creatures and was in the process of bending down to me more to their height; even if she still towered over them. The girls giggled and Harry sighed and moved closer to hear what was so interesting.

"Did you hear? Another student disappeared; I can't believe no one notices." the shorter red-headed girl replied.

"Daddy wrote me and told me he and the board of governors were coming to the castle for a meeting. He want's to take me to stock up my candy while he's here. I just know they're going to talk about the kids." The black-haired girl gushed.

"Maybe you can find out what they say?"

"Of course Connie, Daddy tells me everything when I ask." she replied with a flick to her hair.

Harry hummed and turned to see Emma was picking up the Conejogatto with the purple in it's eyes. It had started to squirm a bit and everyone took a step back in case it decided it didn't like to be held after all. Soon it had placed its two front paws on either side of her face and had given a couple licks to her jaw and settled onto her shoulder and started to purr.

"Well appears like she'd like ter stay with ya Emma. There's two ways to tell if a Conejogatto has decided to remain with you. First off they will follow yeh home, or they'll lick yeah either on yer neck or yer face some place. Usually the face as it seems to be the easiest place to reach. Not to mention other animals usually can smell their mark easiest from open skin. They don't like the cold mind, an would rather eat fresh vegetables and very few fresh meats. Well time fer yeh to head to yer next class. Next class we'll discuss proper care for the Conejogatto."

Harry smiled at Emma as she bundled up the small creature in her cloak and placed a warming charm to keep her warm. "What are you going to name her Emma?" Harry asked as they walked closer to him.

"I was thinking Nellie." Emma replied and giggled as Nellie poked out her head to give a quick kiss to her nose and burrowed quickly back down into the heat.

"What do we have next?" Ron asked.

"Divination." Harry replied and smiled at Ginny as she walked past to head to Hagrids paddock. Harry's eyes seemed to linger on her retreating form, or perhaps slightly lower to a more specific area; and Emma had noticed.

Harry seemed to be doing things backwards today. Instead of a troubled sleep with hardly any rest it was peaceful and rejuvenating. He hadn't sat beside Emma as normal and hadn't given her their routine 'good morning kiss'. Now instead of sitting between Ron and Emma he was on the outside beside Ron.

"Today we will be going into more detail in crystal ball gazing. Nothing can always be taken at face value. Yes the Grim is the representation of death; but death of the body, spirit? Or does it refer to the death of old ways of doing things? Then it therefore can also represent re-birth. The death of they way you handle others in a cold manner and the birth of the new way; compassionate way. To determine the full meaning of what you see you need to pay attention to the everything you see as a whole." Firenz began.

Harry looked into the ball before him, smoke swirled around and around; it seemed unsettled. Emma had also taken to her crystal ball with the rest and decided this new attitude with Harry had to be dealt with later.

"Look into your crystals and relax, don't look for anything, let the image come to you. Harry, tell me what you see."

"I see Hogwarts lake, but it's different, it seems colder and there's smoke. The smoke seems to be coming from..." Harry stopped talking and stared into the crystal.

"Yes Harry?" Firenz asks.

"Coming from the bodies of death eaters; the death eaters are all lying on the ground surrounding two bodies but I can't make them out. Is it possible this means exactly as I see it?" Harry asks.

"I'm not entirely sure but it is highly possible. There was too much detail to be other wise. Anyone else? Don't worry Harry, perhaps you should mention this to the Headmaster."

At the end of class Harry stands up and stops Emma with a hand to her shoulder. The look in her eyes varies from surprise and shock to suppressed rage.

"Hey Emma, can you save me a seat at the table? I need to talk with Professor Dumbledore first."

"Sure baby." Emma smiles and frowns as he runs out the door; no kiss, no good bye or see you in a bit.

Harry walked up the steps and down corridors until her he got to Transfiguration and heard voices coming from the class room. Dumbledore and McGonigall were talking and from the hushed voices it seemed important.

"Albus we need more security, the children are disappearing faster now."

"Yes Minerva I realize that. I plan to make an announcement at dinner tonight. We can no longer leave the front doors unlocked at night. I'll be assigning watch over it in turns."

Before the conversation finished Harry frowned and turned to go back down. This was not good. Plans would have to change a bit.

By the time he reached the grate hall he had clear forgotten Emma was saving him a seat; or so it seemed. He looked quickly to Emma and then to Ginny. As if on cue Ginny seemed to have noticed his stare and gave a smile and wave. Perfect timing, Harry though to himself. Taking a seat next to her he began to pile food onto his plate.

"Hello Harry, not sitting beside Emma today?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry smiled at her and offered her the basket of rolls. Accepting the offer for what it was she let go of the conversation and went back to her lunch.

Emma couldn't stop the tears that came to her eyes. She looked further to her left, past Harry's saved spot and found she wasn't there. Worry began to set in, the tears began to stream down her face as she got up and rushed out of the hall. Ron looked up in confusion.

"Whats the matter with her?" he asked.

"Don't worry Ron, I'll go talk to her." she replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Emma wait."

"I need to find my sister. She wasn't at lunch today."

"I know that's not all that's bothering you." she stated

"Harry ignored me and went to sit with another girl."

"I noticed, I'm sure there's an explanation. You know he loves you."

"Right, come with me to find Julia?" Emma asks, wiping at her tears.

"Of course, let's try the tower first."

They had check the tower and Julia wasn't in the common room nor in the girls dorm. They had then headed to the library and only found a couple Ravenclaws and Slytherins. On their way to check the dungeons Dumbledore stopped them with a greeting and an offer of lemon drops from a bag.

"Sir, do you know where Julia is?" Emma asked playing with her shirt.

"Yes I do, she's in the hospital wing my dear. Have you not been told?' Emma shakes her head no. 'Im so sorry my dear. Please follow me."

In the hospital wing Emma runs to her sister and grabs hold of her hand. She looks over her body and shakes her head. It seemed it was one bad t hing after another.

"How long has she been here?"

"Since last night. She was found in the hall unconscious."

"How could I have been so stupid and self absorbed to not notice she was missing so long?' Emma lowers her head to Julia's chest. 'I'm so sorry Julia, I haven't been a good sister to you. It's my fault, usually is isn't it?" she replies with a tear-filled laugh.

"Emma, we found cuts on her arms, do you know how this could have happened?" He asks her gently.

"I don't know, we haven't been talking lately. I been so mad at her and I really shouldn't have shut her out. But I know she would never do that, not Julia." she replies firmly.

"We, we are doing all we can for her. If anything changes you will be the first to know. I suggest heading to back to lunch."

Emma kissed Julia on her cheek and headed up to the common room with Hermione. "I'm not hungry, we have a free period now right?"

"After that is Charms." Hermione confirmed.

Emma collapsed into the sofa in front of the fire just as Harry and Ron came through the door. Emma glared at them as they made to sit in the chairs near by to play chess. A fire burned in her, and her legs seemed to start on their own. Soon enough she was standing in front of Ron and Harry with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah?" Ron asked.

"Quiet, I'm here for Harry.' Emma glared at Harry 'You forgot about me. You told me to save you a spot and you walk right by me and head to Ginny."

"So?" Harry asks face strait.

"You looked at her ass as she walked by this morning and you ignore me at breakfast. Then at lunch you sit by her? Are you still in love with her?"

"I don't see what that has to do with you coming here to interrupt our game." Harry replies.

"It has everything to do with it, your my boyfriend; at least I thought you were. I feel like you were playing with my feelings. I'm not some toy you can play with and toss away when you get bored." Emma replied, anger beginning to rise.

"Wait a minute, Ginny has a boyfriend, she would never cheat on Dean. And Harry would never hurt you either. Your reading too much into things." Ron defended,

"Stay out of this Ronald Weasley if you wish to keep your walnuts on your tree. I'm not talking to you, so don't pretend to know what's going on. Your brain isn't strong enough to read into the mind of a woman." Emma snarled.

Harry stood up to his full height; which happened to be a couple inches taller the Emma; "You have no right to talk down on others as though your better than them. Your just like the rest of us; a teenager. You may come from another country and another school and but your in Hogwarts now. IF you can't treat others properly then you have no right to be here." Harry looked her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you thought like that of me. I'll just head up to bed.' Emma turned to Hermione 'Tell Professor Flitwick I'm not feeling well. Think I might be sick to my stomach." Emma swallowed and ran up the steps and a slam told them and a few others that she had meant every word.

Later that night Harry tossed and turned in bed. Hermione had chewed him out and Ron had attempted to defend him. In the end Hermione always won so Ron had taken his verbal lashing and stayed out. Emma and Hermione just didn't understand him.

Soon enough his mind settled down and fog cleared from his vision. The graveyard appeared at his feet and Voldemort turned around.

"Have you found anything out?"

"The bored of Governors will be arriving for a meeting soon to discuss the missing kids. And starting tonight the front doors with be locked and guarded every night from curfew till the start of breakfast." Harry replied.

"Hmmm, not to worry. I have you." Voldemort smiled and laughed before disappearing.

This was not proving to be a good week. Things seemed to be coming down around him and he couldn't seem to make it stop. Ginny was mad at him when she heard what had happened. Ron was on his side but refused to anger any one further so remained quiet. Hermione refused to talk to him besides school work.

He had never thought of it before, Emma always seemed so level headed. Normally he wouldn't have said such hurtful things but it was true was it not? She had berated Ron for standing up for a friend and his sister. No matter what he had inadvertently done, she had no right.

Girls were too confusing, instead he decided it was time to enjoy the one change that seemed to be for the best. He fell asleep and for the second time enjoyed peace.

Hermione sat at the table in the common room doing the last of her homework. Everyone had gone to bed and she was currently alone. A knock came at the portrait hole and soon an older woman was walking through. She turned behind her and gave quick thanks to the house elf that lead her and walked further in.

She appeared 5'6" with long black hair that went down to the middle of her back. She had deep blue eyes and a kind soft face. She smoothed out an invisible wrinkle in her sage green crepe skirt that went to her knees and white blouse.

"I'm Emma and Julia Cardigan's mother, I was wondering if you could go get them for me?" she asked.

"Of course, I'll be right back." Hermione replied.

Soon after Hermione came back down with Emma. "Mom? Oh I'm so glad it's you.' Emma ran to her and gave her a hug. 'Mom, this is my friend Hermione, Hermione this is my mom Elizabeth Cardigan."


	14. She's Back

Chapter 14:

Emma ran across the common room and into her mothers arms. "Your alright they said you left the hospital. We didn't know what was going on."

"I'm sorry hun. I wake up in the hospital and panic once a realized where I was. I had to get out of there and find out if you girls were OK!" Hugging Emma and kissing her head.

Emma looks up at her mom "You don't remember what happened mom?" Emma asks.

Misses cardigan frowns down at the daughter "do you know hun?"

Emma bites her lip turning to glance at Hermione and Ginny who are standing behind them by the stairs. She turns back to her mother. "there's been some rumors going around not that we believed any of them." Emma replied knowing that her mother doesn't believe her.

Her mother lets it slide. "so where's your sister? Is she busy studying?" Miss Cardigan says sitting on the couch.

Emma hesitates for a moment not sure what to tell her. Emma sits down on the couch beside her mother. "There's been a bit of an accident, we don't know what happened but she won't wake up."

Miss Cardigan stands up quickly just as Harry enters the common room. Emma makes no motion that she notices his presents as he walks past the couch smiling at Ginny before heading for the boys dormitory. Miss Cardigan looks around sniffing the air "Has your father been around too?" She asks looking at Emma.

Emma shakes her head "No mom, we haven't seen him since we left for school.' She says getting up 'Come on I'll take you to Julia." Heading for the door of the common room leading her mom to the hospital wing.

Upon entering the wing miss cardigan rushes to the side of Julia's bed. "oh hunny" brushing the hair out of Julia's face. Their mom notices the cuts on Julia's arms that are above the sheets. "what is going on… what is happening to my family?"

Just then Snape comes rushing in "Elizabeth I heard you were here."

"Severus you promised they would be safe here. You and Septimus both promised me!" Miss Cardigan says rushing to Severus

"Elizabeth calm down…" Severus starts but miss Cardigan cuts him off

"Look at Julia, she looks like she got into a fight. This is Julia we are talking about. Neither of my girls get into any kind of trouble at the other school. We got to get the girls out of here!" Miss cardigan says.

"Mom I'm not going anywhere, I like it here." Emma says from Julia's side.

"You girls are coming home with me in the morning.' her mom says without turning to Emma. 'there's no talking about it."

"Mom you don't understand I can help stop this if we just stay a little longer." Emma says.

"Your sister is unconscious; shes got cuts all over her arms and your telling me you want to stay here?" Her mom says.

Emma opens her mouth to speak but snap holds up his hands. "OK OK…. Well talk about this in the morning. This is to much to take in at one time. Come with me." Snape leads miss Cardigan and Emma out of the room and to bed.

The next day Emma walks into the grand hall with her mom at her side. As she gets closer to the group she notices Harry sitting next to Ginny again. She stops just behind Harry greeting everyone. "Hey guys this is my mom, mom this is Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny" She introduces everyone before the two of them sit down to eat. Hermione and Ron say hello while Harry just gives a little nod. As miss cardigan sits down she once again gets a swig of her husbands scent.

Miss Cardigan doesn't eat anything she just kind of pokes at her food with her fork. Everyone up to this point had stayed quiet before Hermione speaks up "So you own a book store?"

Miss Cardigan looks a little surprised at the question. "well yea. Its mine and my husbands. We opened it when the girls were little, they always like to hang out in it when after school."

Emma blushes a little "oh mom,' she says covering her face a little. 'her store is the most popular on the street. Mom does a little reading corner for the little kids in the neighborhood very afternoon."

Miss Cardigan smiles "you and your sister loved those little reading sessions to you know.' She says frowning a little 'Who's been looking after the store in my absence do you know?' She asks turning to Emma 'Has Narcissa and Luscious been tending to it.?"

Emma hesitates not sure what to say at first not exactly sure if it has actually been cleaned up after the incident . "No they just decided to shut it down for the time being." Emma says to her mother.

Her mother smiles changing the subject "I'm so happy you and you sister are making friends here. I know its hard to start at a new school after so many years at another place." She says giving her daughter a hug.

Hermione smiles "Yes its been great having Julia and Emma here this year.' She says avoiding a confused look from Ron. 'We've been trying to make them as comfortable as possible."

Ron opens his mouth to add to the statement when he jumps away from the table falling to the ground beside the table. Hermione and Emma sit there confused as they watch him freaking out looking around him like he is surrounded. "Get away, get away." Hermione walks around the table "Ron what is it?"

"Don't you seem them, they are everywhere' Ron replies backing up until his back is against the wall. 'They are everywhere."

Hermione walks over to him as others in the room start to laugh at Ron 'nothing is there hun' she says placing a hand on his shoulder making him jump so more "Come on get up."

Harry gives a laugh covering his mouth as Ginny gives him a weird look "That is your best friend you know!' she whispers to him 'This is not like you Harry!" She says as miss Cardigan looks around confused leaning over to Emma "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Why don't you go find uncle Snape mom? I'll meet you with you later.' Emma says leading her to the grand hall doors and watching her walk away before coming over to Ron and Hermione "Is he OK?"

Ron frowns again as Emma speaks "don't you see them," he says pointing to the ground around him 'there's spiders everywhere."

This just makes the laughter in the grand hall get louder. Hermione and Emma both frown as Hermione speaks "Ron there is nothing there come on lets get out of here" she says reaching out to help him up.

"But they are right there' he says pointing once more as he get up and stops 'wait they were right there!" he says.

"Sure they were Ron, come on" Hermione says. As the trio and Emma head back to the common room. Ron trying to get her to believe him the whole time before resting on the couch pouting.

"Guys think about this;' Emma says once they are settled. 'this is exactly what happened to Julia a couple weeks ago remember?' she starts 'She thought she was drowning and trying to get out of a pool that wasn't there.'

Hermione nods "yes" she says "but Julia ended up spiting up water and being wet.' She says 'we have no prove that Ron actually saw the spiders."

"Come on' Harry finally speaks up 'we all know that Ron is terrified of spiders what else could it have been' he replies

Hermione nods "true true." She says sitting behind Ron "Sorry I didn't believe you hun."

Emma starts to pace "Yea, OK; but what does this all mean?' She says without stopping. "To prove that 'he who must not be named' can do whatever he wants with any of us? I mean he is giving Julia the cuts from who knows where. Then she has her greatest fear come true. Then its Ron's turn."

Harry gets up stopping Emma "Even if that is what he is doing we have got to be smart about this.' He says sounding like himself for the first time in a while 'we can beat whatever he throws at us!"

"But we have to be more ready next time.' Hermione states. 'we know I hate flying, and Harry greatest fear is to have someone else he loves die.' She pauses 'what about you Emma?"

Emma stays quiet for a while before speaking up. "My fear would be to not be able to find my way out of the darkness. Like being surrounded by smoke and not knowing what way was up." Normally Harry would have wrapped his arms around her at a moment like this, or that is what she would have like him to do. But she know what was not likely.

Hermione nods "OK, we all have to be careful now. I know it could happen at any moment but if anyone notices anything unusual let the others know right away."

Miss cardigan came across Snape in his potions class room mixing something up. "Is that for Julia?" She asks into the silent room.

Snape doesn't look up from what he is doing "Been trying to find something that would take care of those cuts." he says.

"I'm surprised she didn't come to you already about them." miss cardigan replies coming into the class room and walking to the front desk.

"She is so like her father.' He says looking up 'do you really believe that? Emma perhaps but not Julia. I'll be surprised if she even told Draco."

Miss cardigan sits on one of the front desks. 'I guess your right' she starts 'is Draco here I haven't seem him yet' she asks.

"He is away from the school at the moment.' Snape answers pouring the last of his cauldron into a bowl. 'come on lets go see your daughter." Miss cardigan nods following Snape out of the room and to the hospital wing. As the enter they find a bunch of nurses around Julia's been and Julia laying there wide eyed.

"mom" Julia says seeing her mother and Snape enter the room.

"oh baby' her mother says running to the side of the bed to hug her.

Julia wines a little at the hug 'watch the chest mom it hurts." she says.

"Oh hun I'm so sorry.' her mother says sitting on the bed beside her 'What happened sweet heart?" she asks moving some hair out of Julia's eyes.

Julia frowns trying to remember "I was walking back to the Gryffindor common room and suddenly my chest hurt and I just blacked out." Julia says looking between her mother and her uncle.

"you were found by one of the ghost,' he uncle says 'what were you doing alone in the halls.' He asks.

"I don't remember,' she replies looking at her mother 'I didn't mean to scare you.'

"It's alright baby' her mother states 'I just wanted to know you two were OK." her mother frowns a little 'what's with all the cuts Julia?"

"just a spell gone wrong mom' she says trying to be convincing 'nothing to worry about."

Her mom smiles "you could have gone to your uncle for help you know" she says running a finger over Julia's knuckles.

Julia looks over at her uncle trying to read his face. Though it was blank she know he figured out where the cuts were coming from. "Mom I'm 15 years old. I can handle things myself you know."

Her mom holds up her hand 'OK OK… can't blame me for asking!" she says with a little laugh.

Snape steps forwards "Here lets try this on those cuts of yours.' He says setting the bowl on the table beside the bed and taking a bit with a spoon and spreading it on her arm. 'hows that feel?" He asks.

"it stings a little but that usually means it working right.' Julia answers. 'when can I get out of here.' She asks.

"Hunny you just woke up you need time to rest" her mom answers a little worried

Julia rolls her eyes "come on mom iv been out for what two days' Julia asks but continues without waiting for an answer 'iv rested enough."

"Well your going to stay here for at least the day,' her mom says sternly. 'no argument. I'm going to go get your sister." Her mom says getting up.

"Mom wait' Julia says sitting up but regretting that right away 'don't bug her, shes probably in class." Julia states.

Her mom hesitates before laying down beside Julia on the bed. 'OK it will just be us two for right now." She says.


	15. A Touch of Darkness

Chapter 15:

It was late at night and Harry was wandering the halls under his invisibility cloak. He was restless and couldn't quite place why. Things had been going as planned and Emma and he were slowly drifting farther apart. She didn't understand why it had to be this way didn't realize who he really was and he knew she would hate him for a long time if she ever found out. Soon this charade would end and he would have to make sure once the real Harry got full control again that there would be no reconciliation. It was a shame to; he had such a good mind; smart, valiant, just and determined. He would have made a great Deatheater if he had only the mind for that too.

It was getting harder and harder to contact his lord through Harry's dreams. Seemed the longer he kept control the weaker the link became. Why, he didn't know; he could only assume it was the fact that his mind was slowly fixing the problem.

He could hear footsteps in the distance the sweet smell of his wife filled the air. Turning quickly he ran up the steps. He could distantly hear her gasp and whisper his name. One thing after the other, two am couldn't come any sooner. One hour to go, and he still had to make his way down to the grounds and into the forest.

Quickly climbed up the stairs to the top of the astronomy tower and breathed a sigh of relief. His wife was very gifted, nothing got passed her very perceiving eyes; not even the cloak that offered him some protection from prying eyes.

Harry looked across the grass and seen a flash of light near the edge of the forest. If it wasn't one thing it was another. He pulled off the cloak and folded it up neatly before shrinking it and placing it in his pocket. Holding his wand he stepped on the edge of the tower and took a step off. Slowly he walked his way in the air over the lawn and closer to the forest.

"You came; I was wondering how long I would have to wait." Draco replied with a smile.

"You're early I still don't need to be here for approximately half an hour." He replied.

"My lord said you required me here instead of taking care of your body." Draco replied with a bow.

"Yes, I find Harry's mind is repairing the link between our lord and himself. His mind is amazing if he only had the touch of darkness he would make a great asset to the cause. He could truly be merciless if trained right. Soon I'll have to leave his body, roughly a week or less. Tell him my wife has regained consciousness and is in the castle. I have also discovered that Emma has forsaken the cause I am destroying her trust in this boy in an attempt to bring her back. It's going on slowly." Harry looked over to the castle.

"Yes sir." Draco confirmed and with a blink of an eye he was gone into the night.

Harry pulled out his cloak and walked back up to the castle. The front doors were locked of course but that was ok just meant another light stroll. Harry laughed lightly to himself. After he made it back up to the astronomy tower he made his way back to bed, best to pretend to have a good nights sleep.

Soon enough Ron was up and shuffling around with the rest of the boys shouting for Harry to wake up. Groaning he climbed out of bed.

"I'm coming Ron don't yell." He groaned.

"Sorry mate, not a good night again?"

"No, the usual just can't seem to sleep." another large yawn and he stumbled his way with his cloths to take a shower. "I'll meet you in the common room Ron."

"Sure thing Harry."

"He should go and see the nurse, it's not good to get so little sleep." Hermione replied to Ron and Emma.

"Here he comes." Emma replied with folded arms. "I'll see you in the Great Hall."

"Sure thing Emma." Hermione replied with a hug and wave.

"Talking about me again are you my dears?" Harry asked.

Emma froze by the door eyes wide; in that moment he reminded her so much of her father it was unreal. She shook her head and pushed open the portrait a little too hard.

"Watch it dearie, no need to be so pushy."

"Sorry fat lady." she replied with a smile and ran off to have some breakfast.

"Harry, this isn't healthy you need to see Madame Pomphrey."

"I'm fine Hermione just not getting as much sleep as I should doesn't mean I'm getting none you know."

"Leave off him Mione, if it get too bad he'll go. Won't you Harry?"

"Course."

Breakfast went quickly and soon they were headed to potions for a double class. Snape glared as everyone sat down in their seats. "Now, turn your text books to page 300. Who can tell me what this potion does? Yes Miss Cardigan."

Emma lowered her had and smiled as Hermione had tucked hers away as well. "It's used mostly between lovers. It heightens the awareness between them both, it's great for Auror partners in dangerous spots too."

Harry coughed and covered up a smile. "Mr. Potter since you find this so amusing you have detention with me tonight. I need some fresh ingredients even you can collect from the forest." Snape smiled and sat down at his desk. With a wave of his wand ingredients appeared on the board.

"Well? What are you waiting for get to work."

"What are you doing Harry? You trying to get a detention?" Hermione whispered furiously as they prepared their ingredients.

"I coughed Hermione last I checked it wasn't illegal."

Hermione sighed and turned back to her work.

Later that night Harry made his way to Snape's classroom and knocked on the door.

"Enter."

"Sir."

"You will need these jars and these gloves. Do not touch them with your bare hands or they will be useless. You will collect a very rare flower, it's white and blue even in the dark you can't miss it. Now get out of my sight."

"Yes sir."

Harry made his way to the front doors and made his way to the forest. He had till nine to get back with enough time to deliver the flowers and head to bed before the doors would be locked down. Lucky for him he knew what the flower looked like and knew the spots it preferred.

Harry made his way a little deeper into the forest and looked for trees with little shade. He picked flower after flower from roughly 5 trees and managed to get 2 of 5 vials full with 1 flower to each vial. Just a yard away he could see another flower and beside it looked like the plant to solve all his worries.

After to bottling 2 more flowers he took a closer look at the vine and flower wrapping the tree and making it's way up. The rare magical Akebia with the smell of chocolate and blue and green leafs. It can grow so large at full maturity It could easily crush small structures.

Harry grinned he could use this to lock away sections of Harry's mind and prevent him from placing his daughters in danger again. He snapped off some of the vine and placed it in his pocket and continued his search for the flowers.

After dropping off the vials he made his way up to bed. At midnight he grabbed his potions supplies and headed to the abandoned bathroom he found in Harry's mind. It would take 2 hours to brew and 1 day to simmer before it would be available to drink. All that he had to do was make sure to use it just as he was about to leave Harry's mind.

Harry walked back down to the common room and startled as Emma stood up and looked at him. Rubbing the bridge of his nose he sat down in the armchair beside the sofa she had just vacated.

"Why are you ignoring me Harry? I love you and I thought you loved me too."

"I did but I also love Ginny. We can't be together with Voldemort after me it's too dangerous. You have to understand things from my perspective."

"I do but I can handle myself. And what about other nature? You remember the warning we can't break apart now we still need to stick together all of us; you, Hermione, Ron and even Julia and I. We have to win Harry you know that. I don't want to live a life of fear at that monsters side."

"I know Emma, chill out. I'll still be there for you when you need me I'll help you don't worry For now stay away from me and stay safe." Harry rose up and headed to his dorm room.

Emma bowed her head and wiped away a tear. After the small click of the door she buried her face in her hands and let them flow free. This wasn't supposed to be this way. It was all his fault. He took him away from her. Voldemort would pay even if it took her last breath.


	16. Torn Apart

**Chapter 16: Torn Apart**

Julia sat on the couch in the common room of Gryffindor , the only place she was allowed to be, having the same argument with her mother she's been having for the last three days. Mrs. Cardigan had been allowed to stay with her daughters at the school with special permission from Dumbledore. "I am not coming home with you mom. One little accident with a spell and you are acting like it's the end of the world."

"You can barely stand up for more than a few minutes, your having chest pains, dizzy spells and cuts all up and down your arms that even the healers can't make go away' Mrs. Cardigan replied arms crossed standing over her daughter. 'This is not normal for a school environment."

"And what are we going to do when we get home?' Julia replies trying not to move to much for it still hurt. 'If the healers here can't figure out what's wrong then how can the ones in London?"

"These are just school nurses hunny' Elizabeth says kneeling beside her daughter. 'Dr. Frankenstein is the best of the best."

"For the last time I'm not going.' Julia says flatly. 'We'll be home for summer break."

"You are just like your father. Too strong minded for your own good."

Julia sits up slowly getting a bit dizzy as she does so. "Mom go see Narcissa she's been just as worried as we have been about you."

Mrs. Cardigan sighs resting against her back against the couch. "My family is here… this is were I need to be."

"Mom this is a school not a hospital. There's not suppose to be any visiting hours. You know how this works we come home to you at Christmas and for the summer. We have been doing this for four years already." Julia tries to reinsure her mother.

"But I missed Christmas didn't I?' Elizabeth injects. 'And summer is still months away."

Julia reaches down to give her mother a backward hug. "Christmas was no fun without you trust me.' She says giving her mother a kiss on the cheek 'and I promise to help all summer in the store.'

Her mother turns and gives her daughter a raised eyebrow. 'All summer? Don't you and Draco usually have plans for then?"

Julia sighs playing with the blanket that's wrapped around her "This summer I think is going to be different' she states 'we had all school year this year."

"What's wrong baby' Mrs. Cardigan asks turning around 'this is not like you. Not about Draco anyway." Mrs. Cardigan had noticed the lack of necklace on Julia's neck the last couple days.

"Friends change mom, no biggy." Julia say'

"Julia Ann" her mother starts.

"Mom" Julia replies.

Her mother lets it drop for now. She thinks back to her last few days at the school. "Your father hasn't been around to see you has he?" She asks.

Julia frowns "dad? No…. haven't seen him since the train station in September." Julia answers.

Mrs. Cardigan nods "That's just what Emma said." Her mom replied.

"If you asked Emma already why are you asking me?" Julia questions.

"Cause your father is more likely to come see you if he only has a couple minutes don't you think.?' Mrs. Cardigan starts 'I mean you call and he would come running right?"

"He would do that for Emma to mom." Julia replies. 'There's something else isn't there mom?"

"I just keep getting…. Its like everywhere I turn here I smell your father' she shakes her head 'silly right?"

Julia frowns glad that her mother can't see her. "Love does weird stuff to the brain or so I've heard." Julia replies.

"And there's this figure… I could swear it was…' she shakes her head again 'never mind. Off to bed with you its late." Her mother says getting up and waving a hand.

"Mom its only 8:00" Julia groans.

"And you need to get your strength up.' Her mother says pointing to the stairs of the dormitories. 'Move it."

Julia roles her eyes having forgotten how much of a drill sergeant her mother can be at times. She gets up slowly and kisses her mothers cheek before heading upstairs. It's a slow process and when she's in bed she just lays there wide awake. Could her mother be right… could their father be staking out the castle for Voldimort? It would make sense after all the things Draco had told her that night in the graveyard. She sighed shaking her head 'I need some air.' She says to herself. She sits up and looks over at the other girls making sure they were asleep before snapping out of the castle to the forbidden forest. She was just about to go in when something made her jump and turn back facing the castle. She laughed at herself for being scared of nothing when she thought she saw Harry falling from the side of the castle. She runs forward forgetting about her chest but stops herself as she notes that his not falling but floating. She frowns, Emma never mentioned anything about harry being able to fly like the two of them but the way he was doing it is what caught her attention. Their father did that every Halloween and Christmas to scare the muggle kids that lived on their street. Julia backed away slowly staying in the shadows.

"No no" she mouths to herself. 'It can't be. No."

She watches the figure land and walk away before she snaps back into the castle and over to Emma's bed.

"Emma, Emma get up." Julia says shaking her.

"Julia what is it?' Emma says half asleep. 'Do you know what time it is?"

"Do you?' Julia answers. 'Come I need to talk to you downstairs."

Emma groans "You need to be resting this can't be good for you."

Julia roles her eyes "come on its about Harry" she states.

Emma frowns "Sis you know I don't want to talk about him" she answers.

Julia groans grabbing her arm and dragging her down to the common room "I think I know why Harry's trying to break up with you."

Emma just stands there arms crossed and half asleep "Sissy" is all she says.

"Its not Harry its dad.' Julia starts 'think about it there is no way dad would want you going out with a Potter."

"Dad's in Azkaban Sis' Emma states 'we both know that."

"Yes we were made to think he was' Julia answers 'but I have information that says other wise."

Emma raises an eyebrow "what are you talking about Sis?" Emma says

"Remember that stunt that dad does every Halloween and Christmas to scare the little kids on our street?" Julia starts 'the one from the roof?"

Emma nods slowly "yea what about it?" She asks.

"Harry just floated down the side of the school like dad always does.' Julia replies 'Think about it. Mom has been smelling dad everywhere, Harry is trying to break up with you, and kids are still disappearing. What would be the best way to get kids out of the school? Have one of Voldies followers in the school getting them out."

Emma holds up her hand "come on Sis. After all we've been thought this year you just want me to believe you now?" Emma replies

"For goodness sake; for once just see what's in front of you. Harry loves you, more then anything else in this world and suddenly he can't stand to be next to you.' Julia says trying to keep herself from yelling. 'Everything this year has been planed out a head of time. Years in the making. Us coming here, us being called upon to help Voldie, everything but the one thing they didn't count on was you falling for Harry. And dad just can't have that now. But I guess I've broken our bond to badly. Fine. Next year mom will happily send me back to Drumstag. But I'm willing to help convince mom to let you come back here to be with your friends." Julia says before heading back upstairs.

Emma ponders what Julia said. There was some truth in it. She'd just have to sleep on it.

Julia sighed from the couch the next morning. She hasn't slept much if at all the night before. Why had she even thought her sister would listen to her about Harry was beyond her. After all she had done and said to her she'd be lucky if they even said hello to each other by the end of the school year. She would help the trio out with this whole plan thingy but she would also give them as much space as possible from now on. She sighed again as the fat lady portrait opened and professor Snape came through.

"Your wasting your time with the potions uncle, nothing helps with these cuts.' She says sitting up.

"I have to at least look like I'm doing something for your mother.' He says walking over to her. 'And at least the skin around the cuts looks better."

Julia rolled her eyes "Don't think that's enough to get back on mom's good side.' Julia smirks. 'If she know what you know about what's been going on you'd be lucky if you could still be able to walk around."

"I can handle your mother.' Snape answers 'I've had years of practice!"

Julia takes the potion bottle playing with it in her hands. Snape lets the silence hang between them for a couple minutes before speaking up again. "Are you going home with your mother at the end of the week?" He finally asks.

"Thinking about it.' Julia starts. 'And don't say that I need to stay here because of the cause. I'm done. He's proven he can get to us no matter what."

"What about your father… what would he think?" Snape starts but Julia cuts him off.

"He's made his passion crystal clear.' Julia interrupts 'You should go… I'm not suppose to get worked up remember?"

"I don't know what you think you know.' Snape says getting up 'but he does love you and your sister more then anything."

"Good day Professor Snape." Julia says placing the potion on the table beside the couch.

Snap opens his mouth a couple times like he was going to speak again but the other students started to come in from their classes and he just turned at left.


	17. Plan A

Chapter 17: Plan A

Emma couldn't get Julia's words out of her head the next morning; she didn't care to talk about Harry, hear about Harry, see Harry or even smell Harry walking be her in the hall. Emma shook her head as Harry walked by her in a hurry. Things had gotten so screwed up nothing seemed to be working out any more and it all started after Harry got back from being kidnapped.

It did seem odd that Harry was able to sneak away without a scratch. He seemed like he went to have a chat with cookies and tea and headed home. Maybe what she was saying had some weight to it? Hermione placed a hand on her shoulder and gave a small smile.

"It'll be ok Emma, you'll see. You just need to have patience. Harry is...just looking out for what's best for you. He has this saving people thing; you know that."

"Julia tried to talk to me about him last night. I was thinking she was on something ya know? But I can't get it out of my head I know it's crazy and we haven't been getting on well lately. But maybe we should look into this?"

"What did she say?" Ron asked from behind them.

"Let's talk about this after classes, right now I'm starving and would love some breakfast. We can talk in the Room of Requirement.

"Sure, we can head there before dinner and have something to eat while we talk." Hermione suggests.

Breakfast went bye...not fast per say as Emma kept sneaking peaks at Harry further down the table. He was sitting across Ginny and Dean. He looked so happy to be near her again, Emma looked down at her plate and stabbed her eggs before taking a healthy bite of them.

Emma stole another look down the table, Harry looked up and for a moment their eyes caught and she held her breath. He nodded his head once in greeting and looked away. Emma released her breath with a sigh of relief, or sadness she couldn't really place which.

Soon enough Hermione was grabbing her bag and standing up from the table. A quick look back down the table and Emma closed her eyes before standing up to join her.

"Ronald, we have classes to get to." Hermione barked at him.

"'es Mio'e 'on't 'oy; 'm hung'y." Ron tried to reply.

"Close your mouth Ron, that's gross Emma squealed and started to walk to the doors.

Half way to the doors Ron ran up to them from behind. "You can't even let a bloke eat. Sheesh."

"Well, you've been eating since we got there and it's time to head to classes most everyone else has gone already." Hermione replied.

"Who cares it's only potions any way. Not like we're gonna miss anything any way. Snape never teaches us anything." Ron said sourly.

"Well, if you'd read the bloody book like Snape intends you too then you would be taught something. But you're too busy with Harry playing chess or exploding snap. It takes Hermione harping at you to even do your home-work." Emma crossed her arms as they walked and followed Hermione into the potions class.

Harry sat at the back of the class last char furthest from the doors. Emma couldn't help but notice how his book was opened and his quill placed in the fold of his book. 'Too bad dad works for him otherwise he'd like you; you both have so much in common.' she said to herself as she sat beside Hermione by the row between the sets of desks.

Snape flicked his wand and the chalk quickly began to write note on the board. The potion for today was a long and complicated one; it would take the next couple days to brew. This potion was called Aloe-vera a very potent poison. Being in the 7th year had its perks.

"Begin and don't mess it up one explosion and you'll have detention for a week. You should know how to follow directions by now." Snape ordered as he sat at his desk.

Potions didn't have an explosion's; yet; Snape took great pleasure in reminding that this potion would take two more days. During these two more days if there was one explosion, detention for a week. For every perk there is a downfall.

Soon it was lunch time and Emma was still staring at Harry and pondering the words her sister said. Hermione and Ron knew something was up but they had to wait for dinner; Emma was admen no one know what she had to say.

Next was Care of Magical Creatures and Hagrid had be able to get a unicorn to come to the back for the students. Creatures being very selective creatures and very shy didn't quite to much but stand there. He allowed Hagrid to point out his horn; being very sharp and used for defence when needed. The one thing you could never do is touch a unicorn unless you were pure.

Many laughed at that, virginity being the talk of the air as Hagrid continued. Purity was referred to in multiple forms; the first one being the popular Virgin. The others being pure of heart; if you lived for the torture of the innocent you were sure to die at the "hands" of the mighty unicorn horn. Another form of purity was spiritual, your heart is pure but you have no control over the things you do or perhaps your intent is well meant yet you do things out of spiritual selfish gain, things wouldn't end well.

One thing Hagrid mentioned that was very interesting; "See, Unicorns can sense anything about yeh. If your possessed or yeh're under the imperious curse Unicorns can sense your spiritual purity is tainted. Yeh may be fine at heart and a virgin ta boot but with tha' ye'll never get near em. They tend to cry at yeh and run off."

Emma, Hermione and Ron headed up to the Room of Requirement right after classes. By the time they got to the spot everyone was either in their common rooms or at dinner. The coast was clear and Emma paced three times in front of the hidden door.

Hermione took a seat next to Ron in front of a fireplace that looked like the Gryfindor common room but without the red and gold. The fireplace was exactly the same and the sofa and chair were identical as well. The paint on the wall was a more blue green colour with shelving lining the left wall. To the right a large table sat laiden with food and drinks. A small table sat nearby with three chairs, plates, and cutlery.

Emma headed to the table and grabbed a plate of fruit and placed it on the coffee table that sat in front of the sofas.

After a couple grapes and a strawberry Emma cleared her throat. "Julia was acting odd for the last portion of the day yesterday."

"Isn't she always odd?" Ron asks.

"Quiet Ronald and let her finish." Hermione berated and a blush on Ron's ears had her nodding to Emma to continue.

"She said she didn't notice anything odd about Harry until the last night of her stay in the hospital wing. She said she saw Harry floating down from Hogwarts down to the edge of the forbidden forest. Now, Harry can't do that I know this because the way he did it. Let me start with some of my family history.' Ron sat forward and nodded. 'My father is Septimus Snape and the Snapes are a very old family. Yes Snapes are muggle but not as pure muggle as everyone thought. You see far down the line Elaine Lanore once had an affair with a demon called Mastema and was said to be the leader of the offspring of fallen angels. (*1) She got pregnant and fell in love with Riechard Snape and they bother thought the baby was his and soon married. Because of the demon we have these abilities; dark tainted angelic abilities. My dad walks these invisible steps from say the roof of a building down to the earth no matter the height. Only he can mother, Julia and I can't do it. And his brother Severus Snape can't either. Yet Julia said she saw Harry doing just that."

"What can Snape do? Severus Snape I mean."

"Ron, who cares honestly. So Julia thinks somehow Harry and your father are connected?"

"She thinks my father is possessing Harry. He's done it before, before we were born. It's like he sits in the back of someone's mind and controls their thinking uses their feelings and makes them stronger so they do what he wants them to do. It works better then Imperio cause no one can fight it, it's like fighting yourself."

Hermione took a strawberry and popped it into her mouth. "I agree with her; that can't be Harry if this ability is something passed down from demons and in your family then it can't be him. Everything adds up now. Your dad wouldn't want you dating him it's too dangerous and Harry would feel the same way but he trusts you more to be able to handle yourself and stay safe. All he would have to do is make the fear stronger and he'd stop dating you."

"Exactly but how do we get Harry free? We need to test him see if it's true my dad possesses him. There is still the Harry factor that he could just happen to have the same power. It's highly unlikely and actually very outrageously impossible. But the Harry factor seems to make the impossible, possible.

"If your dad is possessing Harry he would know everything that's in his mind. Why not ask him something he knows but we don't?"

"I don't get it!" Emma responds with a confused face.

"It's perfect. How far back can your father go in the matter of a minute?"

"Roughly a year, anything more and it would take longer he finds most people can't remember consciously that far back."

"We ask him something from just under a year ago and he should be able to find it. But Harry would never be able to remember that off hand. So if he responds right away its your dad if he takes a bit then we try one other test to be sure."

"We could use the Unicorn, they won't hurt Harry but if they refuse to be near him we'll know."

"How can we get Harry near one? We can't just say hay Harry we thought we'd go to the forbidden forest wanna come?" Ron replies sarcastically.

"Why not?' Emma shoots back. 'If he is my dad then he'd say yes and want to protect me. He'd shoot it down first saying it's not safe and I could get hurt then mention we should do our homework. Once I say no I wanna go he'd come to protect me. Just watch."

"Let's get some dinner then we can talk to Harry." Hermione says while getting up to stretch and heads to the food table.

After dinner they headed up the stairs and found Harry standing in front of the window just down the hall that leads to the tower. "Hey Hermione, Ron, Emma." he replied and reluctantly turned to face them.

"We were thinking of going to the forest and wanted to know if you wanted to come. I think you should I miss you." Emma gave a shy smile.

"I can't and neither should either of you go first off it's very dangerous you know what's in there.' Harry stared at Hermione and Ron. 'And besides we have homework remember Professor Snape and Professor McGonigall? That's a lot of feet you know."

"Well I don't really care right now. I thought you'd want to come with me I was kinda hope you'd see how much I care about you." Emma replied before Hermione could say anything.

"I know you care about me but that doesn't mean you need to risk your life for me. If you insist on going I'll come with so you don't kill yourself by accident.' Harry looks at Ron. 'You should have known better then to let her talk you into going."

"Sorry mate, you know how hard it is to say no to them. They use 'The Voice' mate."

"Whatever, when are we going?"

"Tomorrow because it's Friday. We won't have to worry about when we get back in."

"We can leave after dinner from the tower. I'll pull out my invisibility cloak." Harry turns around and heads up the hall.

"Good night Harry." Hermione calls.

"Good night Hermione." Harry replies back.

"Told you." Emma smiles with satisfaction.

"You did, wow it's looking like he really is you dad." Ron says.

"We still have a couple more tests. If he doesn't pass them then we still need to discuss how we get him out."

"Don't worry Herm, I know my dad and I know his weakness. Let's head to bed, we can talk about this in safety later." Emma whispers and looks around before running up the hall to head to bed. "Race you Ron."

"She is so confusing some times." Ron complains and runs after her.

Hermione laughs and runs after them, it was getting late. Some sleep would be good before they tested Harry. She hoped this was just a misunderstanding; if the twins dad was possessing Harry there was no telling what would happen.

(*1) http:/ www. /  visit this site to see a list of demons. All you have to do is remove the space after' /' and 'www.' And '.com/'


	18. I'm Broke

Chapter 18:

Julia had been watching Harry closely since her sister the other day. She wasn't sure how long it would take her sister to let her words sink in. since the night in the forest nothing out of the ordinary had been going on, which was what she was expecting he has to be getting ready for the raid on the school. She know she had to inform the group about the raid. She didn't know if Harry had any information about that. She didn't know when her father had, had the time to get into Harry. Though it had to be around the time she had found near the riddle house.

Since the rumor had gotten out about the cuts on Julia's there's been people whispering around her. They know they call her suicidal behind her back. No ones said it to her face yet but she knows what people are saying. She sighed, at a time like this she would talk to her sister or Draco. But that was not a options anymore.

Emma was heading back to the Griffindor common room past a darken hallway of the school. As she pasted a soft whisper came from the hallway 'Emma'. At first she thought it was one of the ghost playing their usual tricks on the student. The second time her name was called out she thought the voice sounded familiar. She stops for a moment but shakes her head and is about to take another step when a hand touches her shoulder and pulls her into the hallway. She whips around hand up in a defensive position as her attacker comes into view.

"Draco" she says more of a question then anything.

Draco holds up his hands "hey hey, yea its me"

"your suppose….. Julia said that you know who took you." Emma said a little hesitantly.

"look I don't have time to explain' Draco starts 'I shouldn't be here I just had to do something."

"I don't understand, how did you get away?' Emma says backing up a little 'this isn't right. There's something your not telling me."

"look Emma this has nothing to do with whats been going on the last couple months. This is just family stuff."

Emma studies his face. "OK do you want me to get Julia?' Emma says making a move to turn around 'ill go get her."

"No' Draco says a little to quickly 'she can't know I'm here' he states as she frowns 'look, she's mad at me right now. And has every right, cause you would be pissed at me if you know what she knows. But that's beside the point right now. Can you just make sure this gets home with you this summer?' he says handing Emma Julia's sliver and green snake necklace, Even if we aren't friends after this whole thing is over I still want her to still have this.

Emma looks down at the necklace in her palm. "this is Julia and your thing. I don't want to get in the middle of this.' Emma says holding out her hand for him to take it back.

"Emma please. I know you haven't liked the way me and Julia had handled things this year. But please, if not for me for your sister." Draco says.

Emma stand there for what seems like an eternity for Draco studying his face. She sighs, "OK but if she throws it away again that's it."

Draco gives her one of his famous smiles and gives Emma little hug. "Thanks girl I owe you a big one. But you never saw me OK?" Draco finishes before disappearing into the shadows.

Emma just shakes her head cupping her hand around the necklace and continues on to the common room. Hermione and Ron are waiting for her on one of the couches by the big fire place. Hermione gets up when she see's Emma

"what took you so long, I thought you were right behind me.' she says with a frown.

Emma smiles "sorry I was behind you but I got distracted by something. Just let me get something from upstairs then we will go get Harry." Emma says heading to the girls dorms.

Hermione shrugs as she returns to the couch sitting again next to Ron Emma heads right to her chest at the foot of her bed as soon as she enters the room she shared with Hermione and Ginny and opens it. Taken out a special little jewelry chest she had hidden in there she open's it and places Julia's necklace inside. All the events of the last couple days just gave her more questions that she wanted to ask her sister. She heads back down the stairs. 'OK any idea where Harry is?"

Ron shakes his head, "not since we left class. But his got to be around here somewhere come on." They head out of the common room and wonder around the castle. They find him coming out of murtle's bathroom. He see's them and hides something in his pocket. "hey guy's, we heading out".

"yea mate come on.' Ron says leading the way out of the castle and into the forbidden forest.

After they were sure that Harry was actually Harry again Emma stand there with her arms crossed. "I want to know what is going on with they two of you.' Emma states knowing her sister is hear by. ' you go off one night, Julia comes back and falls unconscious and Harry you get close enough to our father to let him posses you. Why would you go to Azkaban anyway?'

'I didn't' Harry starts running a hand through his hair nervously 'I was in the grave yard close to the riddle house.' He watches for the reaction that he knows will be coming from Hermione and Ron

"the riddle house whats that?' Emma starts as Hermione breathes "oh Harry you didn't." Emma frowns looking between Hermione Ron and Harry. It taking Ron a couple more minutes for it to all sink it. "you didn't mat." 'OK what am I missing here.?"

"riddle is Voldemort real name, tom riddle.' Harry starts walking over to Emma 'things aren't as black and white as we thought at first."

"What are you talking about Harry?" Hermione asks

"When Voldemort turn his attention on you and Julia, you two did what naturally to you. You believed that your parents where going to be fine but Julia wanted to make sure of it by doing the deeds that were presented to you. If its true that your sister is the one that told you that your father was the one making it hard on the two of us then she already knows what I'm about to tell you. You were right that the events in the book store were staged. But it wasn't by Julia it was by Voldemort. He wanted to make sure that you, your sister and your father stayed in line. Your father never went to Azkaban his been with Voldemort this whole time"

Emma frowns not moving watching Harry "what are you getting at?"

"I had a chat with Voldemort in my dreams the night before I went out.' Harry says 'he mentioned all the kids that have gone missing and you and Julia's name. I don't think anyone left with out wanting to go. There not disappearing they are joining Voldemort's side of the fight."

"but what does that have to do with Julia and Emma" Ron asked.

"I was suppose to disappear' Julia says appearing from the shadows hand up in the air quotes 'with Draco, Emma was suppose to come join us later. Dad thought it was time to get us away from Harry and the trio."

"but that doesn't make sense everything that's been put before use has wanted us to be near Harry."

"yes and dad was fine with that until you two started to fall for each other. Then everyone got a little nervous and decided to but the next phase of the plan in motion. And right now we are on the wrong side of the playing field."

"so your just going to run off to be with him?" Ron asked Julia.

"I'm still here aren't I?" Julia starts crossing her arms.

"doesn't prove anything." Ron says stepping towards Julia.

"me almost dieing by the hands of Voldemort inside a school that such magic shouldn't be able to get into cause I walked away from him isn't enough for you. I had every opportunity to go to him that night.' Julia throws up her hand 'you know what…. I'm out of here. I'm done with all this bullshit. With a snap of her fingers Julia and her chest of clothes are back at the family house in London.


	19. My Crimes

Chapter 19: My Crimes

Harry removed his glasses and attempted to clean them using his shirt, when that failed he pinched the bridge of his nose and wiped his eyes as if to remove sleep. He replaced his glasses and sighed at Ron.

"Do you really need to judge her right off the hop? Especially after all the thing's I've done? And by the way my crimes are so much worse then hers."

"Harry you didn't do that. He controlled you and made you. Though I'm not defending Ron by any means. " Hermione replied.

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed quite undignified.

"Actually I did do it; the way it works isn't black and white Mione. He used the feeling I had inside me and magnified certain things to get what he wanted. I had the feelings and thoughts there already just not as powerful. Kinda like taking a recording you made and someone else turning the volume up."

"What did you do Harry?" Emma asked wringing her hands in her purple coat.

"I spied on everyone Dumbledore, you guys everyone. I got a lot of information stuff Voldemort shouldn't know and I told him. I told him everything I knew and heard."

"What do we do now?" Ron looked over to Hermione.

"What did you tell him?" she asked in return.

"I overheard Dumbledore talking about the curfew and the governor's coming to talk about the missing kids. He knew about the curfew and the lock-down at night before it happened. Other stuff too but I can't say anything."

Emma looked Harry up and down. "So the stuff with Ginny...that was my father right?"

"Yes it was granted I did care about her once, very much in fact and he used that against me. In my mind I didn't see anything other then friendship between us. I don't want to loose you; and I have thought about distancing myself from you in order to try and keep you safe. But really Voldemort already knew how I felt about you so it wouldn't really matter if I was with you or not. So the best way now to keep you safe is to keep you close. I hope you'll be able to forgive the things I've done."

"Of course I can baby, I never gave up on you. I know deep down it's all my fathers fault and I plan to show how just how much I appreciate what he's done sometime very soon." Emma replied with a dark smile.

Harry shook his head and enveloped Emma in a hug. "Don't do anything that will get you in trouble. He's your father and I know he's only trying to do what's best for you."

Emma just nodded her head in acknowledgment; "It's time we head to bed. It's starting to get late."

Harry grabbed onto Emma's hand and walked in step with her, Ron and Hermione up to the castle. Harry gave Emma a kiss on the cheek and leaned in to place his forehead on hers; with a smile he whispered "I love you." and went up to bed calling good nights to Ron and Hermione.

Harry tossed and turned that night it seemed his mind couldn't let go of the conversation with Emma. Emma slowly disappeared and the forest turned into a padded room. The white pads on the walls were grey with dirt and a long tear in one wall showed something black underneath.

Harry felt the edge of the tear and his hand began to heat up. The edges slowly knitted back together and Harry smiled. The darkness didn't seem so bad now. The padded room melted to shelving lining a brick wall room. No windows no doors. Shelf upon shelf of books some think and some thin. A shelf in the middle some grubby green and dirt brown books stood out to him. Walking over harry plucked a book from the shelf and opened it to the middle. The room went cold and dark wind began to blow and he could feel the hair on the back of his neck begin to stand on end. The first line; 'Avada Kedavra' jumped out and slammed the book shut, placing it on the shelf.

That shelf was not to be touched he knew that now. And the books surrounding it best not to touch them either. Better yet too bad there was no box to place them in for all eternity. A medium sized box appeared beside his feet and so he slowly placed the books inside. As he closed the flaps chains appeared around the box. He touched the lock and pulled back as a prick struck him and blood dripped onto the lock and settled before disappearing.

Harry woke up early the next morning exhausted and felt like he had stayed up all night reading. Granted he had dreamt of reading all night but it was a dream. He hadn't really been up reading...right?

"You look run down baby." Emma replied from beside him.

"Had the strangest dream last night. I was up all night reading books inside a safe room of some sort."

"Safe room?" Ron asked with a mouth full.

"Ronald."

"It was a room entirely made of bricks lined with books it was odd. Lots of neat stuff though."

"You accessed your memories Harry. You shouldn't be able to do that yet. We haven't trained in that.' Emma looked around the table and leaned in. 'We need to start training again this is serious. Tonight we'll head to the room of requirement and train again."

"I agree with her, this doesn't sit well with me. " Hermione agreed.

School went by in a blur and soon enough Harry and Emma were sitting across from Ron and Hermione again during dinner. Emma missed her sister but she knew she was ok. Things had never gotten this bad before. It was all Voldemorts fault and she knew it. He preyed on them and it tor them apart. Soon enough he'd be dead and she would right everything again.

Emma paced in front of the room of requirement and stopped as the door opened up. The walls were brick just as the halls were and to the right was a seating area with books while to the left was an area with weapons and dummies, a matt for exercising.

"Harry and I are going to practice a bit with the weapons Hermione I think you should do the same. Ron; as much as I know you hate it you need to read up on occlumency and divination with those books. Read that and if you have questions ask me."

Hermione went over to the table that held an assortment of sharp objects, throwing knives, shuricans, bow and arrows. Grabbing the knives, she stood in front of a dummy and gave a toss. The knife zipped through the air and landed on the head.

"Not quite where I wanted it. I was aiming for the chest." she laughed and began to through more.

"What I want you to do is concentrate on where you want the knife to go. Feel it with your magic and allow your magic to guide it." Emma replied and tossed a star at the crotch of Hermione's dummy.

Ron was hauled up by the fire Hermione was practicing with Arrows and shuricans on animated targets. Harry and Emma sat down on the mats and relaxed.

"The easiest way to relax is to imagine a room picture it in detail and let your self virtually fall asleep there. You need to control your thought you need to meditate and let your magic pull you along. I find it helps to get to a room and imagine myself trying to sleep to the hum of my magic."

"OK, sounds strait forward." Harry chuckled with a smile.

"I'm going to come with you this time to make sure you have it down." Emma grabbed Harry's hand and slowly a 5 pointed star with a rose appeared on the top of his hand.

Harry's hand was warming up and he could feel a rush as this power connected with him. He felt as though a chain drew him to Emma and this chain was making him feel warm and happy and powerful.

"I linked to you Harry; try meditating now." Emma closed her eyes and let go of her magic. The heat increased and soon Harry could feel Emma within him.

Harry closed his eyes and relaxed. He could see the library in his head again it felt much more safer now that the dark books had been removed. He sat on the floor of the room staring at the empty shelves and smiled as Emma appeared beside him.

"The shelves are empty there." she commented as she burrowed into Harry's side.

"Found books on dark magic there. I locked them up and hid them. I don't even know where I sent it. I do know I sent it far and deep into the back." Harry replied and closed his eyes attempting to fall asleep.

Harry woke up with Emma leaning on his shoulder and looked around to see the padded room again. "So, this is the welcome you give." Emma giggled.

"What?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Everyone has like a welcome room. Its funny yours comes from an insane asylum." Emma stopped laughing as she looked at Harry.

Harry got up and wandered over to the tear in the padding. The goop seemed Deeping more meaning this time. The tear was closed up even more then last night. If he had to wager a guess maybe a day or two more and it would be gone. Harry reached out to touch the goop but Emma pulled his hand down.

"Don't touch it harry. That's got to be your connection to Voldemort; I don't know what it would do but it can't be good. Let's keep going yes?"

"Course." Harry gave Emma a kiss and wrapped his arms around her and let his mind relax into her.

She relaxed into Harry's arms and let her magic pulse and thrum to harry's magic as it began to pour out and swirl in the room. Her heart beat slowed to match his and her hands began to wander with his. Time stood still for a second and when time began again they were in a long hall. The floor was taken over by grass and scattered flowers. The walls had broken down and trees stood in it's place. The sun was shinning and yet no sky could be seen but they could feel it.

"A natural defence Harry. Wow this is gorgeous. It's the best defence you can have. Use nature against your enemies. I'm sure mother nature must have had a hand in this."

"I've never been here." Harry replies short of breath.

"I think this leads to your magic. The core itself I can feel my magic hum and dance it wants' to feel more. But we can't; not right now."

"Why not?"

"That's what a bonded couple do Harry. After the marriage ceremony we allow our magic to combine. Going there, we become one and in the eyes of the law we become bonded."

Harry smiles and kisses Emma again. "Next time then."


	20. Night in Town

Chapter Twenty: Night in Town

Julia sighs from her spot on the bed in a little tree house that she and Draco had used as an escape on more then one occasion. She had been watching her family's home since she left the school grounds about a week ago. she knew it wouldn't be safe for her to go home, that's what her father had wanted. To get her away from Harry. But she was just so tired mentally and physically that she needed some quiet time. Away from anyone and everywhere. She knew there was a chance that Draco would be able to find her. But she had to take the chance.

Julia sighed again, watching her mother move through the house again. For the first time in a long time she just wanted to be able to fold herself into her mothers arms and cry. She had been crying so much the last couple days she didn't know if she had any tears left to cry. Knowing that sleep was not going to come; it has been days since she got more then an hour of sleep; she gets up putting on some shoes and disappears from the tree house. She grabs a broom from where she left it and starts once again trying to get the store cleaned up. It seemed like ever time she picked something up something under it needed to be fixed.

"About time you got here." A voice calls out from the dark. Julia looks out the broken front window to see Jeff standing by the door like always.

"you know its like two in the morning,' she says walking over to the window. 'most people are sleeping by now. And I know you have school in the morning"

"You know you like our little nightly visits.' Jeff says stepping through the window since the door couldn't be opened at the moment.

Julia sighed watching him, for a muggle he wasn't bad. He didn't know anything about what had happened in the book store or how she got into the store every night but she just needed someone to talk to and he had just appeared; Just like magic. "you know where the other broom is lets get to work."

Jeff throws her one of his cute pouts "come on… I have something to show you.' He says reaching for her elbow. 'my cars right outside."

"we talked about this Jeff' Julia says 'we talk as we clean."

Jeff flashes her a bright white smile "Come on.' He says waving a hand around 'we've been at this for a week. Your mother hasn't even come by the place."

She sighs looking around it was true. She wasn't even sure if her mother was ever going to come back here. Even though she said she didn't remember why she was at the hospital her mother had not returned to the book store since she had come back from the school. And there was no evidence that she had been here before her surprise appearance at the school either. She just wasn't sure if she was ready to give up all the memory's from the store. It felt like that would be giving into Voldemort; letting him win once again.

She let go of the handle of the broom and let it fall silently to the floor the only sound was as the handle hit. She took on slow twirl around taken in the store before stopping facing Jeff again. "I could use a little fun right now… lets get out of here."

Jeff laughs as he helps her out the window and leads her to the car "that's what I thought. I knew you were a party girl." He opens the door and shuts it after she gets in. she takes a moment to look the car over. Her father had always had a muggle car for the family and she was use to the best money could buy. This looked like somewhat of a hand-me-down from one owner to another; probably his parents. If her father could see her now he would be having a cow; not that she cared at the moment.

Jeff was still smiling as he got into the car. He starts the car and they are on there way. They ain't driving long before the pull up at a lit up building. Jeff looks over at her with a raised eyebrow. "come on where here."

Julia frowns sitting in the car not moving even when Jeff is at her door and its open. "what is this place." She asks swinging her legs out of the car and taken his hand to get up.

"you'll see…" is all Jeff says pulling her along. They enter the building and the first noise that hits them is the sound of something hitting something else and loud music. It is dark with lights flashing around. Anyone wearing anything white was glowing. Jeff let her take in the scene in silence before leaning in closer to her "you said you've never been bowling right?"

She turns to him with a slight frown on her face "why are we talking about food again."

Jeff laughs "Its not a food. It's a game. Remember I was telling you about the balls and the pins?"

"Vaguely… I thought you were playing with me." Julia says blushing a little.

Jeff just smiles pulling her along again. They come to a counter and he asks for size 10 shoes and a size 6 for her. He pays and grabs the shoes in one hand the other on her back leading her to the far side of the bowling alley. "here put these on" he says handing her the sixes.

Julia stares at the shoe in his hand. "there is no way I'm putting my feet in those shoes." She says straight out.

Jeff gives her one of his smiles knowing she was going to give in. she stands her ground for a little while but slowly reaches for the shoes. As she takes off her boots she looks down the lane at the pins. "so we have to knock those things down"

Jeff laughs "yes we knock the pins down with the balls that come out of that' he says pointing at the ball return. He grabs her hand 'come here.' He drags her onto the lane and leaves her standing in the middle of the lane. He walks over to the ball return and grabs a ball. Carrying it back over to her and hands it over. Julia almost drops it not realizing how heavy it was going to be. 'wow… how do you hold this thing." Jeff gets behind her and turns her so she is facing the pins. He places her hand over the ball and his over hers. She had never been this close with a guy ever except with Draco but she pushes him out of her head.

"ok bring your hands up, then swing back and release the ball as your arm comes up again" he whispers in her ear. He backs up and leaves her standing there.

She looks back as she feels him back off "where are you going?" she asks

"come on try." Jeff says smiling

Its her turn to pout. "but I want you here." She surprised herself as she finishes the statement. Jeff comes back and gets into position again and they throw the ball. She throws her arms up as it hits all the pins. She spins around throwing her arms around him hugging him face to face. They get closer and closer.

Julia wakes up with the sun in her face, she frowns as she covers her eyes and gets up. She takes in the room around her. It was a decent size room. Single bed, single window, dresser against one wall and a small closet. She checks the clock on the side table to find that it going on noon. That was the longest she had sleep in weeks. That that she went to bed before 6 this morning. Just as Jeff was cleaning up and getting ready for school. She swings her legs out from the sheets as her eyes land on a clean par of clothes on the end of the bed. She slowly goes over the chat they had, had this morning before he left. She pushes off the bed exiting the room and heading to the washroom. She slashes water on her face and washing her hands before heading back the room. She changes and sits on back on the bed before puts on her shoes. She exits the house and heads in the direction that Jeff has said his school was in to meet up for their lunch date. After arriving she stands watching students entering, exiting and just interacting with each other around her. She was lost in her own thoughts as a voice calls out to her.

"penny for your thoughts'

Julia jumps spinning around reaching for her wand in her purse. Upon seeing it was Jeff she frowns. 'you have got to stop doing that."

"what would the fun in that be." He asks coming closer.

Julia crosses her arms in front of her "what is with guys and liking to see girls jump."

"it's a guy thing, you wouldn't understand." he says smiling.

"try me!" Julia challenges.

Jeff just shakes his head "sorry no can do.' he reaches for her elbow. 'come on the cafe is this way." They walk along the fence of the school and Julia takes on last look at the school.

Jeff catches her watching the students "what you never seen a high school before." he asks laughing.

Julia blushes looking over at him with a shrug "what ever school is different right.' She says taken one more look. 'come on lets eat."

Jeff doesn't push her as the continue to walk. That is what she liked about him. He wasn't the need to know kind of person. Also he hadn't know her long enough to know if anything was bugging her.

One again Jeff leads her to ordinary building. Julia looks around frowning a little biting her lip "we are eating here." She asks.

Jeff stays quiet leading her through a side door and down a flight of stairs. At the bottom of the stairs the enter an area with tables. There was a small stage at one end with a guy with a guitar singing softly. Jeff leads her over to the left of the stage and pulls out her seat for her. She smiles siting down and Jeff walks around the table and sits across from her.

"I took the liberty to call ahead and order for us." He says placing his hands on the table.

"oh really,' she says setting her purse strap around the back of her chair. 'and so the surprises continue."

Jeff just smiles as the sit listening to the guitar player. Two lemonades are set on the table. Julia reaches for her's taken a small sip through the straw. Placing it on the table she starts to stir it with her straw. They may small talk not talking about anything in particular as the waitress comes with two plates. Placing one in front of both of them Julia looks down to see spaghetti with a heart shaped meatball on top, like her mother use to make when the girls were little.

"I can't believe you did that." Julia said with a forced laugh.

"you said you wanted it to be like old times." Jeff says reaching across the table rubbing her knuckles with his thumb.

She looks up at him through her bangs. "thank you."


	21. Knock Knock

**The Ancients Revival**

_Chapter 21 Knock Knock_

Harry, Emma, Ron and Hermione were with the rest of the DA and others from Hogwarts at Hogsmeade. They had just left the Inn after having a few rounds of butter beer and some lunch. It was a beautiful sunny day and nothing could put the mood down; it didn't even seem feasible. Suddenly the shop next door exploded and people started to run in all directions. Harry ducked down with Emma be his side and Ron and Hemione behind them. He scanned the area to see where the explosions were originating.

"What's happening?" Emma asked as another shop exploded and smoke and derby floated in the air blocking their vision even further.

"Not sure but I bet it's Death Eaters." Harry replied calmly.

"Mate, we need to get back to the castle and tell Dumbledore." Ron exclaimed as fire broke out in the pub.

Everyone started running out the door, pushing and shoving any one that got in their way. Harry, Emma, Ron and Hermione took cover in an alley close by. Neville and Ginny waved at Harry from across the road.

"Ginny!" Ron shouted and waved at them to come over.

Ginny looked to Neville and with a nod they ran across the road and took up position with their friends. Neville leaned on his knees attempting to catch his breath.

"What are we going to do?" Ginny asked.

"We need to talk to Professor Dumbledore. I just hope the rest of the DA is alright."

"They'll be ok; Harry trained them well." Neville replied with a small smile.

"POTTER!" a voice echoed in the streets.

"Come here ity bitty baby Potter." came Belatrix' voice.

"Find Potter's friends, kill them all until he shows himself!" Another voice commanded.

Harry closed his eyes and clenched his teeth; every fibber in his body told him to go out and save his Emma's hand on his arm held him back. She looked at harry and smiled.

"You taught them well Harry remember? They'll be fine. Trust them."

"Thanks Emma." Harry gave a kiss to her lips.

Hermione pulled out her DA coin and sent a message to the others. "We'll all meet at Hogwarts. If we can get there and warn the Professor we have a very good chance."

"Right, let's go." Ron replied.

On their way to the castle Dean, Seamus, and the Pattill's met them half way. "Glad to see you guys." Seamus replied.

"Glad to see you too Seamus." Harry commented.

The grounds of Hogwarts was filled with Death Eaters; they were all fighting Order members, older students, teachers, and some Auror members of the ministry. Soon enough near by Death Eaters that had been providing cover turned to them.

"This isn't good." said Dean.

"At least the Professor knows." Seamus replied pointing to the headmaster further off.

Harry pointed his wand at a near by Death Eater and sent him flying back. Another came running at Emma and shot an Avada Kedavra at her; she disappeared into the ground and reappeared behind him. A blade appeared in her hand and she stabbed him in the back. Hermione and Ron were tag teaming another couple Death Eaters; Ron stared into their eyes and watched them freeze in place while Hermione ran at them and with high kick knocked them to bits.

"Potter, we meet again." A high voice called from behind him.

"Voldermort!" Harry cursed and turned around.

"You came; welcome to my party boy. Though unwelcome as you are I shall enjoy this last moments on your life." Her replied with a bow.

Harry's wand was at the ready his feet spread should width apart. Voldemort inhaled the sight before him feeling so smiled an evil smile.

"You've known me for a very long time Tom. In fact by all account's I'm older then you; by a few centuries."

"NO! You are not; will not. Avada Kedavra!"

Harry dogged out of the way and sent his own stunner. The spell crashed into a shield and disappeared. Harry ran to him and then passed and shot another spell but nothing happened. Voldemort smiled.

"Have you forgotten your spells?" He asked with mock concern.

"No, not at all; in fact that spell worked exactly as it should have. I looked it up in the restricted section. Never thought it would come in handy though."

Soon the earth began to shake and the grass began to split deep into the earth further then anyone could see. The darkness was beaconing them, calling to them wishing for them to return. Harry looked into his eyes and he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He knew how he had grown up and it was by sheer luck he hadn't ended up in the same place. His family took him in although grudgingly they still took him. They had contemplated sending him away but something had always stopped them. His family hadn't wanted him.

Julia came running up to her sister; this was not how things were supposed to go. She had felt the distress in her sister and damed her anger she was going to check on her. She hadn't expected the sight she saw.

"Stop looking at me that way Potter." he yelled and sent a curse to Harry's left; Emma turned around and before she could disappear Harry jumped in front of her. He fell into Emma's arms and it seemed like time stood still. Emma collapsed to the ground close to the split in the earth.

"No Harry, why did you do that?" She asked tears falling down her cheeks. She finally understood Julia. She felt like it didn't matter what she did as long as Harry was with her. She was willing to go to hell and back for him.

Hermione screamed as Ron held her close, the Death Eaters cheered around them at their victory. It was a great time, they had won. Julia ran to Emma, she had seen the spell headed to her, she had seen Harry take the leap and save her life. She owed him so much for his protection of her sister; it had been her job to protect her being the older sibling.

"Emma, I'm sorry; so sorry." She replied with tears in her eyes.

Emma looked up and accepted the hug from her sister while still holding onto Harry's lifeless body. She leaned into Julia's embrace and couldn't stop staring into Harry's bright eyes. Voldemort cheered and stepped closer to them.

"Do you see now girls?" He asked.

"You'r a monster, we want nothing to do with you!" Julia yelled.

Julia's tears mixed with Emma's and as they mixed and each tear his Harry's cheek his eyes seemed to glow brighter and brighter.

Gryffindor

"Please come back to us." Emma and Julia replied together.

Harry took a deep breath and coughed. His eyes shone bright and deadly. Voldemort stepped back and cursed. A slicing cure headed towards Harry but the look in his eyes said more then words. The green and flecks of red glazed over and the spell fell in mid air; fell like dust to the ground and the gouge in the earth accepted the curse gladly and greedily.

He stood up and the Gryffindor Sward appeared in his hands. Slowly he took a couple steps towards Voldemort to have him step back with a couple more spells on his lips. Harry cut them down as his green eyes shone again with flecks of red and glazed over.

"I feel sorry for you. Your place in life was preordained, my own life fell inline with yours and for that I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was accepted; thought grudgingly I was still accepted. But I accept you and on behalf of the great mother we do still love you." The red in Harry's eyes took over and he jumped high into the air above their heads.

Death Eaters and friends alike stood staring in awe. Harry landed in front of Voldemort sword resting on the grass below him. Voldemort's body decayed and crumbled; and the earth accepted the offering thankfully and greedily and slowly began to close.

Harry's eyes slowly turned to normal and he turned around to smile at his family. The Death Eaters fell to their knees; awe and fear etched into their faces. Their master was gone never to return


End file.
